


Alaska’s Search

by Storm (Stormyskies97)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 22:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 28,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormyskies97/pseuds/Storm
Summary: Alaska's best friend has gone missing in the mountains of Montana. As she sets out to find him she finds herself in the middle of a turf war between two packs. The Stillwater pack, and the Storm River pack.She must face her fears and help one pack defend their territory all the while looking for her friend.Will she live to see another day and find her friend or perish in a war between the wolves?





	1. Alaska

He’d been missing for over a month, the police told me there was nothing to be done since he was an experienced hiker he probably wanted to get away for awhile. That wasn’t like Kyle, he would’ve told me something was going on and he would’ve called me after a few weeks of clearing his mind. But, when he didn’t I started to worry. 

I tracked his phone to his last location, somewhere in the Montana mountains. I packed my bags and bid farewell to Georgia as I drove up to Montana in my ’96 Ford Bronco with only the essentials and an extra gas can. 

The 32 hour long drive was horrible on my back. I only stopped to rest, mostly sleeping in my truck on the side of the road hoping no one stopped to check on me. By the time I reached Montana I had asked around on how to get to Storm Mountain in Stillwater county. Many people told me it was in the middle of the state while others told me good luck and sent me on my way. 

I stayed in a nice motel to shower and clean myself up a bit in Absarokee. I stared at myself in the mirror, I had dark circles under my eyes, my eyes were slightly bloodshot. I was highly sleep deprived. I quickly showered and changed clothes before plopping onto the stiff motel mattress. 

“Damn it Kyle. What the hell happened to you?” I asked aloud as I draped my arm over my face. 

When I woke up the next morning my back was incredibly sore. I changed and packed up my things before heading to a small diner I had seen a few blocks away on my way in yesterday. 

I slide into a booth by the window and scanned over the menu. When the waitress came I ordered a simple breakfast with orange juice. Once she set my food in front of me I showed her a picture of Kyle asking if she had seen him. 

“Oh hunny. No ones seen that nice boy for three weeks. He went hiking in Storm Mountain and never came back. The general store manager said he stocked up on food and water before heading out.” 

I thanked her for her information and left her a ten dollar tip before leaving. 

I drove down the country roads making my way towards the mountain where I would start my search for Kyle. I’d be damned if he died out here and wasn’t taken home to Georgia to have a proper burial. We always promised that if one got lost and died the other would come looking and take care of the body, and if it had to be me taking care of his then so be it. I’d do anything for my best friend.


	2. Alaska

I pulled into the second parking lot on the mountain and turned on an off the beaten path trail. I parked between a few trees, cracked my windows, and leaned my seat back so I could go to sleep. 

I couldn’t find it within me to sleep knowing I was so close to finding Kyle. I resigned myself to sitting on the hood of my car with my hands in my sweatshirt, staring up at the sky. The stars danced in the night as if there was some kind of music playing that only they could hear. The moon sat right above the tree tops illuminating a few feet in front me.

I smiled to myself recalling the first time Kyle took me hiking. We were about fifteen and our hometown had this small mountain that everyone climbed to party on during the weekends. He had dragged me out in ninety-seven degree weather to go check it out in hope of finding left over drugs and alcohol from the night before. We ended up finding a small bag of weed and some left over bottles of water (which were warm and I refused to drink). We spent that afternoon staring out over our small town telling ourselves we’d get out of it one day. I guess we both did.

A rustling in the nearby shrubs interrupted my happy memory. I turned my attention towards the sound wrapping my hand around my pocket knife in my sweatshirt pocket. 

“Who’s out there?!” I called out bracing myself for the worst. 

“Easy darling.” a rough voice called back. Two men stepped out holding their hands up. 

“We’re not gonna hurt you.” The other said. 

Both were calm as they approached which set warning bells off inside my head telling me to be careful and be ready to fight. 

“What do you want?” I snapped tightening my grip on the knife. They shared a quick glance before the one with a rough voice answered me. 

“We don’t want anything. We were only walking back to our car.” I snorted and slowly started to pull my knife out. 

“There are no other cars here. Nice try.” I hopped off and held the blade of the knife out towards them. 

“Easy tiger!” He yelled holding his hands up. The other guy quickly pulled out his phone and put it to his ear. 

“Boss. We got a problem.”


	3. Levi

I was enjoying my time off from patrol by hanging out at the bar in town. I was two drinks in, and watching a brunette dancing with her friends when my phone began vibrating in my pocket. I sighed and exited the bar answering. 

“What? I’m off duty asshole.” I snapped to whoever was on the other end. 

“Boss. We got a problem.” Chris’s voice came through the other end with a hint of worry. 

“What’s going on? Is it Stillwater?” 

“No. No. It’s something else. We.. Uh… We got a very angry female h here.” 

“I’ll be there soon.” I growled out and hung up. 

The one night I had off, was the one that something interesting was happening. I jumped into the driver seat of my truck and sped off towards the mountain. By the time I pulled in to where Chris and Daniel’s patrol was I could see a female holding a knife out towards them. Both looked incredibly uncomfortable. I pointed my headlights at the three of them before I got out and headed over to them. 

“What’s going on here?” I asked walking up surveying the female. She wasn’t small by any means but she wasn’t big either. She was curvy in all the right places. I let my eyes linger a little too long on her lips and didn’t hear anything that was said. 

“Yo, Levi. What do you want to do about this situation.” Daniel asked gesturing between the three of them giving me a dirty look. He knew what I was doing. 

“Take her back to my house.” His eyes widened and he stepped towards me. The girl reached out stopping him with her blade to his throat. 

“Not another step. I’m not going to some strangers house so you can figure out what to do with me. All I want is to stay here to look for my friend when daylight breaks.” She hissed as she turned her head to the side so I could hear. 

She had a fighting spirit, I’ll give her that. She had a white knuckle grip on her knife and a small shake that told me she didn’t want to hurt anyone. I chuckled and grabbed her wrist, sliding the knife out of her hand. She stared at me in shock and horror. 

“I’m Levi, that’s Chris and Daniel. Now we’re not strangers. We’ll help you find your friend. You need some place safe to rest and I don’t use my house anyway.” She snorted and ripped her wrist out of my grasp, taking her knife back. 

“Why don’t you use your house? Too busy fucking random bar skanks? I can smell the alcohol and cigarette smoke on your clothes.” 

She fixed me with a glare that told me she was no fool and not afraid to use whatever she could to keep herself safe. I liked it, it was different than every girl around here. And her accent made it all worse, I was struggling to control myself. 

“Fine. Have it your way. But, when some other brutes come along and actually want to hurt you you’ll regret not taking our help.” I shrugged my shoulders and turned to walk away. I felt her small hand grab my wrist, I looked down at it then at her. 

“You need something sugar?” I teased with a cocky smile. She narrowed her eyes at me before hiding her hands in her sleeves. 

“Fine. Just tonight. And, tomorrow you help me look for my friend right?” Her voice got a little shaky near the end. My heart hurt to hear her like that. I placed my hands in her shoulders and stared down at her. 

“I promise. We’ll find your friend and keep you safe.” 

She gave me a small smile before climbing into her car. I don’t know what was wrong with me. I hardly ever cared about someone, family included. But, this girl, she.. She struck something inside of me and made me want to protect her, make her happy, and to keep her around forever. 

I kept glancing back in my rear view mirror to make sure she was still behind me. I pulled into my house, thankfully it was away from everyone so no one would see her pull in behind me. I got out unlocking the front door, she stayed a safe distance away, knife in hand. 

“We’ve been over this. I’m not gonna hurt you. I’ll sleep on the couch you can have my room.” 

“No. You keep your bed. I’ll take the couch.” Her voice was stern, catching me off guard. I stiffened and turned to look at her over my shoulder.

“I don’t sleep in my house remember. You get the bed. Don’t argue, I don’t wanna hear it.” I did my best to keep the growl out of my response. I heard her sigh before she brushed past me on the stairs. 

“Fine. What room is it?” 

“Last door on the left. If you want to shower you can.” She waved me off as she walked down the hall. Just watching her walk away from me sent chills through my whole body.


	4. Alaska

I stared in amazement at his room. For a guy, it was spotless but I guess that’s what happened when it doesn’t get used. I stepped into the bathroom, a garden tub, and stand in shower with a glass door greeted me. A double sink counter sat against the wall opposite the tub and shower. The entire thing was beautiful. Hard to believe a guy designed this, maybe he had a female help him. 

I sat in the tub, bubbles up to my shoulders. I had my eyes closed and was enjoying the warmth and relaxation. Something I hadn’t felt in many weeks. I could feel all my muscles relax and sleep finally wash over me. I quickly got out before I could fall asleep in the tub and wrapped a towel around me. I heard the bedroom door opened, I quickly looked for something to use as a weapon. I decided a razor would do the trick, as I made myself walk to the door and open it. I stood there holding a razor in one hand and the towel in the other. 

“You bastard! You scared the fuck outta me!” I yelled at Levi who stood staring at me with a mischievous look upon his face. 

“Sorry. I came to get some pj’s for myself and lay some out for you if you wanted to wear them.” He winked as he set some clothes on the bed before walking out. 

“Fuckin prick.” I muttered as I stepped back into the bathroom to dry off. 

I laid in the bed staring up at the ceiling. I had to admit that the bed was extremely comfortable. The sheets weren’t silk but they were soft and smooth, the comforter wasn’t super thick or heavy, and his hoodie was so warm and cozy I quickly fell asleep. 

When the sun hit me in the face the next morning I sat up quickly slightly disoriented before the events of last night replayed in my head. I let out a heavy sigh and laid back down closing my eyes. I couldn’t believe I had taken some stranger’s offer, took a bath, slept in his bed and his hoodie. What the hell was wrong with me?

“Where is she?!” A female yelled from downstairs. I bolted upright in bed and stared at the door scared. 

“She’s upstairs sleeping. Lower your voice Mae.” Levi said in a hushed tone even though their voices rose so it didn’t matter. 

“You brought a human here! Chris told me that you that you had a human here. That they had a female h by the second parking lot. Then told me that you brought her home. For fucks sake Lev, did you think of the consequences?” Mae fumed. 

“I’m alpha of this pack. I make the decisions, she’s here at MY house and not hurting anyone. I know the consequences and I promised her I’d help her find her friend.” Levi’s voice was exhausted but angry at the same time. 

“Right because your decisions don’t affect the rest of us. You fuckin idiot! Everything you do affects us all somehow. Don’t you dare let this backfire on the rest of us. I don’t give a fuck about you, I care about the rest of the pack.” Mae hissed before slamming the door. 

I had managed to sneak downstairs, I sat on the stairs with my hands buried in the sleeves of the hoodie as I watched Levi rub his face a few times before turning and looking at me with surprise. 

“I swear I didn’t mean to eavesdrop. But, your voices rose and she wasn’t exactly quiet.” I said holding my hands up with the edge of the sleeves hanging over my hands. He laughed and shook his head. 

“It’s fine. I just didn’t want her to wake you.” 

“I-I was up the whole time. I borrowed your hoodie.” I mumbled the last bit as I played with the sleeves. 

“It’s ok. It looks cute on you.”

I was taken aback by his comment. No one had ever said anything of the sort to me. I felt heat rush to my face, I did my best to fight it back. He was a stranger, I refuse to let him make me feel any sort of way. He was gonna help me find Kyle, I was gonna take him home, and I was gonna forget about everything that’s happened here, people included. 

“Are you hungry?” He asked looking at me with his eyebrows raised. 

“Uh.. Yeah. Breakfast sounds good. You cook?” He smiled and nodded his head. 

“Yeah I cook. Bacon and pancakes good?” I nodded my head. 

I waited til he was out of the room before I let out the breath I had been holding in and rubbed my face with my hands. I smacked my cheeks just hard enough to wake myself up before I headed in the same direction I had seen Levi disappear.


	5. Levi

I watched as she drank her orange juice while waiting for the food. Sitting here in the morning light, she was gorgeous. Her Amber brown eyes reflecting the sun, her light brown hair shining revealing a redness to her hair you normally don’t see. I did my best to focus on the food so I didn’t burn it. 

“You sure you don’t want coffee?” I asked pouring myself a cup of coffee as I flipped a pancake with my free hand. 

“I’m sure. I don’t want a sip of coffee til I find Kyle.” She was determined to find her friend. 

“Is this Kyle your boyfriend?” I asked fearing she would say yes, instead she giggled and shook her head. 

“No. He’s my best friend. He’s been missing for over a month and he was here at this mountain. The lady in the diner yesterday said no one has seen him for a few weeks.”

She looked so upset. I want so badly to comfort her but, didn’t want to overstep my boundaries. 

“We’ll find him. I promise. We’ll start today.” 

She gave me a small smile and stole a piece of bacon that I had placed on a paper towel a few minutes ago. She quickly stuck her finger in her mouth as I’m sure the bacon was still hot. I laughed and handed her a small ice cube in a paper towel. 

“Thanks. Don’t know why I thought it would be cooled enough to eat.” 

“At least these pancakes are just hot enough they won’t burn you.” I joked as I pushed a plate towards her with two pancakes on it. 

“Whatever. It was worth it… you didn’t poison these did you?” She asked poking at the pancakes. 

“No I didn’t poison them.” 

To prove my point I ripped half of one in half and ate it earning a look of betrayal. Her mouth was slightly agape and eyes wide in shock. 

“How. Dare. YOU! That was my pancake you bastard!” She smacked her hands down into the counter slightly lifting herself up out of the chair. 

“I’m sorry. You want half of mine?” I asked winking. 

“No. I’ll just take more bacon.” She said cockily as she scooped some bacon onto her fork and dumping it onto her plate. 

I couldn’t stop staring at her. She was absolutely gorgeous, and the sun made it so much worse. I could normally control myself but there was something about her that made me want to take her right here, right now in the kitchen. 

“You ok?” She asked tapping my hand gently. 

“Yeah. Just lost in my own thoughts. I’m gonna go get dressed.” I announced as I left the kitchen taking a pancake with me. 

Once inside the safety of the bathroom I leaned against the door and closed my eyes forcing the wolf down. I had to control myself. She was just someone I was helping to find her friend, to keep her safe, to make her mine. My eyes flew open and I went to the sink turning the cold water on. I splashed my face till I felt content that the thought was out of my head. 

I stared at myself in the mirror, eyes darker than normal, lust filled. I closed my eyes and took deep calming breaths and continued to put cold water on my face until my eyes had returned to normal. 

“Get a grip on yourself Lev.” I scolded myself as I stared back at my reflection.

I sighed and turned on the shower. As I waited for the water to heat up. I could hear her in the room rifling through her bag in the bedroom. I quickly got into the shower while I still had some control. I rested my forehead against the shower wall with my eyes closed as the water ran down my body. 

I stayed in longer than I needed too just to make sure I was in control enough to be around her. I stepped out wrapping a towel around my hips dripping water onto the floor. I quickly got dressed and went downstairs to find her sitting on the couch staring at the slightly empty banister above my fireplace. 

“So you know my name but, I don’t know yours.” I said causing her to jump and look at me. 

“Geez. You scared me.” She places a hand over her heart and took a few deep breaths. 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean too.” I chuckled as I walked over resting my arms on the couch. 

“It’s Alaska. Like the state.” She replied as she stood up adjusting her clothes in the process. 

“We should get going. Kyle could be without food and water or down to his last bit.” She added as she headed towards the door. 

“I’ll drive.” I said grabbing my keys off the table and following her out.


	6. Alaska

As he drove back to the mountain I couldn’t help but stare at the trees. They’re leaves were just starting to change color for the fall. I stared in wonder, I could now fully appreciate why Kyle loves the outdoors so much. 

“When we get there can we go to the last place his cell phone pinged?” I asked turning in my seat to look at Levi. 

“Sure. I don’t see why not. It gives us a good starting point.” 

Levi flashed me a smile that made my heart skip a beat. I had to stop letting his stupid boyish charm get to me. Kyle was the mission, the only reason I came up here from my home, where I was content with my dog and air conditioning. But, no I had to leave that to come get his ass from the mountains. 

“You okay?” Levi asked nudging my arm a little bringing me out of my little daze. 

“Yeah. I’m just gonna kick his ass when we find him.” 

I didn’t wait for the truck to be at a complete stop before jumping out. I stared up at the path and mentally prepared myself for the long hike. I was about to start up the path when Levi grabbed my bicep keeping me in place. 

“Take this. You’re gonna need it. Especially if we're gonna be out here for some time looking for your friend.” 

Levi held out a bag towards me, I grabbed it and slide it on before leading the way to Kyle’s last known position. The entire way up I was reminded by how much I hated being outside; the bugs, the heat, the sweat, oh my god the sweat. I leaned against the tree and took a huge swig of my water. 

“How the hell do people do this all the time?! This is torture!” I yelled kicking a rock as I continued up the path, glancing down at my phone occasionally to make sure I was on the right path. 

“You’ll live. If you want I’ll carry you back to the truck.” Levi joked as he chuckled. I so badly wanted to punch him in his perfect face it hurt. 

“No thanks. I’ll crawl.” 

We made it to the last known location by noon. I took a break to eat a protein bar and drink some water before looking around. It was completely empty. No trace of Kyle ever being here. I struck a tree in anger and frustration, instantly busting my knuckles. Levi immediately grabbed my hand and poured water on it making me wince. 

“That was stupid. Please, save me the lecture, I’m not up to hear it.” I mumbled watching him wrap it up. 

“Fine. That’s the best I can do til we get back to the house.” He said packing his bag back up. 

I watched as he scoped out the area closely studying the ground and trees. 

“He left in a hurry. There’s a few branches broken over here.” He said as he continued to walk? I quickly caught up before he could get too far ahead. 

We had walked for seven more miles before he stopped dead causing me to run into his back and falling backwards onto my ass. 

“Thanks for the warning.” I sneered as I stood up rubbing my left ass cheek. 

“We gotta go. We’re gonna need more people for this.”

He grabbed my arm and began dragging me back the way we came. I dug my heels into the dirt making it harder for him to drag me. He sighed and tossed me over his shoulder ignoring my protests the whole way to the truck. 

The ride back was silent. I stared out the window angry that we didn’t go further, that we didn’t find Kyle, that we had no idea where he could be, that my best friend had one less day. 

“I’m sorry.” Levi’s voice was soft. 

“It’s fine.” I mumbled. 

As soon as he pulled into his driveway I got out, went inside and began packing my bag. Levi wrapped his arms around me from behind and carried me to the kitchen where he set me in a chair. He pulled down a first aid kit from on top of the fridge. He opened it and began to clean my knuckles. 

“It’s not fine. You’re upset, and trying to leave.” His voice was sad, and made me want to hug him. 

“I’m not trying. I am. You didn’t want to go any further and he could’ve been a few more feet. He has one less day now. I appreciate you letting me crash here last night, making me breakfast, and helping today but, I’m going back.” 

He shook his head and wrapped my hand again in better bandages. 

“You can’t. You go back there and you’ll be putting your life in danger.” I snorted and got off the chair. 

“Thanks for the warning. But, I’m going after my best friend.”

I walked into the living room where I had dropped my bag, picking it up I walked out to my car. 

“I can’t let you leave.” He said putting a hand on my driver door. 

“Why? Because your Alpha and what you say goes? That may work with your people but, not with me. Get the fuck out of my way.”

He sighed and hung his head before taking a few steps back. I climbed in and started my car up. As I pulled out of his driveway. I made the mistake of taking one last look at his face. So full of pain and regret I almost pulled back in and hugged him. Instead I peeled off down the road pushing the accelerator all the way down probably ruining many things. 

I camped out in the last place we were before Levi freaked out and made us leave. I kept an ear out for any strange noises so I could be prepared to strike. I stared at the roof of the tent waiting for sleep to take me. I could hear twigs and leaves crunching under someone’s feet. I laid as still as possible, gripping my knife in both hands waiting for whoever to open the tent. 

“You’re an idiot.” Levi said as he unzipped the tent and crawled in. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” 

“You honestly think I’ll let you camp out here in these woods by yourself? You’re an idiot.” 

“Call me idiot one more time and I’ll cut you.” 

He laughed and stared at me before holding his hand out. I could make out the shape of a square tub. I could see the steam from inside, my stomach growled reminding me of just how hungry I was. 

“It’s lasagna. Mae made it for me but she made too much like normal so I brought you some.” 

I took the lasagna from him and the plastic fork her had and began eating. I hummed in happiness as I took a second bite. 

“This is amazing. Much better than mine.” 

“She uses venison or she marinated the hamburger for a day or two before cooking it.” I turned on my lantern to see a small smile resting on his face. 

“You want some of this before I eat it all?” I asked holding it out to him. He shook his head and pushed it away. 

“I ate before I came out here. That’s all yours.” 

I set it down and looked at him after wiping my face with a wet wipe I had brought. 

“About earlier.” He held up a hand stopping me from continuing. 

“It’s fine. I should’ve told you why I cut it short, I’m sorry.” 

I patted the spot next to me and made room for him to lay down. He chuckled and accepted my gesture. 

“I’m glad we got that cleared up. Now will you sleep?” He asked looking at me with concern. 

“Yeah. I guess so.”


	7. Levi

I laid awake watching her sleeping peacefully. She wasn’t worried about anything, not stressing about finding her friend or where he may be. Not worried if I was the good guy or bad guy, if I was trying to poison her with food. She was completely at peace. 

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at me with sleep still evident in her eyes. She rubbed the sleep from them and stared at me more awake. 

“You’re still here?” She asked, voice laced with sleep. 

“Yeah. Did you not expect me to stay?” 

“Well no. I thought you’d leave once I was asleep. Guess I was wrong.” She sat up stretching her arms over head, her shirt lifting just enough for me to see some skin. 

“Guess you were wrong.” I joked. I could feel the heat rising as I continued to watch her stretch showing bits of skin here and there. 

“I don’t have much for breakfast. Just some protein bars I bought when I first got to town.” She said holding one out to me. 

“You keep it. I ate a lot of that lasagna last night. We should start looking for your friend before it gets too hot.” I crawled out of the tent before she could notice the tent I was sporting. 

I carried the bag she had as she led the way. The way she carefully stepped over small branches, and rocks in the path, the way her ass swayed side to side as she walked. Her shirt would occasionally ride up showing skin, I had to quickly look away before anything could cross my mind. 

We finally came to a small river where she filtered the water to drink. She handed the bottle to me first, I took the smallest sip in my life to make sure she got her fill and cooled off. We continued on down the path, I was checking the compass when I heard a scream. I quickly looked up and didn’t see Alaska in front of me anymore. 

“Where are you!?” I yelled cupping my hands around my mouth. 

“Down here!” She yelled back. 

I peered over the edge and seen her dangling. She was holding on to a root that looked like it could break any minute. A lake lay below her, I couldn’t tell how deep it was. I quickly took my shirt off and laid on the ground. 

“Grab my shirt. I’ll pull you up.” She stared at me like I was crazy.

“Are you fucking stupid! Your shirt will rip!” 

“I have a spare in my truck. Just grab the damn shirt!”

She looked down at the lake then back up to me. I could tell she was fighting back tears. I could tell what she was thinking, what if her friend fell down here. He’s probably dead. 

“I can’t!” She cried out. 

“You can! Grab the damn shirt Alaska! That root won’t hold you forever.” She shook her head vehemently side to side. 

“Levi, I can’t ok! I just can’t!” She looked down so I couldn’t see her tears. 

“Damn it Alaska! Just reach up and grab the shirt. I can’t reach you without pulling you up towards me a little. Please.” 

She reached up with a shaky hand and gripped my shirt tightly before grabbing it with her other hand. I quickly pulled her up, I could hear the fabric ripping. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her up before the shirt could rip anymore. I pulled her into my arms holding her against me as she calmed down. 

“You can wear my flannel til we get to the parking lot if you want.” Her voice was quiet and shaky as she spoke. 

“I don’t think it’ll fit.”

“It will. I got it in the men’s section.” I chuckled and took her up on her offer. 

After I had buttoned the flannel up I glanced up at her. She stood just on the edge staring down at the lake below. I wanted so badly to go and comfort her but, decided it was best if I stayed where I was. 

“What if-” She started but cut herself off with a shake of her head. 

“He didn’t. He’s an expert hiker if he’s hiking this mountain. He’d have seen it and avoided it.” She nodded her head and began walking away hugging herself. 

The walk back to the truck was silent. The first time since I met her that she didn’t have anything to say. I tossed the backpack in the bed of the truck and climbed into the driver side. I started the truck up and back out of the spot and drove down the road. 

“I’ll have someone come get your car later.” I said softly glancing over at her. She stared out the window not saying a word. 

The whole way back to my house was a silent drive. It physically hurt me to see her like this. She waited til the truck was shut off before getting out. I watched as she walked into the house, bag in hand. 

“She ok?” Mae asked walking up the driveway. 

“No. She’s not ok. I don’t know how to fix it.” I replied dejectedly. 

“What happened? Did you make a move and she reject you?” She laughed before realizing the severity of the situation. 

“Oh no. Is her friend dead?” I shook my head and leaned against the truck looking at the house. 

“No. We didn’t find him. She almost fell off a cliff pretty much and thought maybe he fell down there and died. She’s a little traumatized at the moment.” I heard Mae sigh before she placed a hand in my shoulder.

“Just, be there for her. Don’t smother her, but make sure she knows your there for her to cry on if she needs it.” I gave her a small smile and hugged her. 

“Thanks. She liked the lasagna you made.” I said after I let go. She smiled and folded her arms over her chest. 

“Good. Maybe she’ll like what I bring over for dinner tonight.” She smiled before spinning on her heel and walking away. 

I sighed and walked inside. I could hear the water running upstairs. I made my way to the bedroom, before I could knock on the door I could hear the muffled sound of her crying. I lowered my hand and leaned my forehead against the door. My heart was aching for her, all she wanted was to get her best friend and go home. Instead she almost died and now thinking he might be dead.


	8. Alaska

I sat on the shower floor crying. I couldn’t stop thinking about Kyle falling down that cliff, falling to his death in that lake. I couldn’t stop seeing myself falling to my own death if Levi hadn’t of been there to save me. I could see him floating in the lake, bloated and blue, covered in algae as he floated face down. I punched my leg to stop the thoughts from getting worse. 

I turned my face up towards the water and let it hit me. Giving me a sense of balance, something to keep me grounded. I found some strength to stand up and was the dirt, sweat, tears, and blood off. 

Once I was clean I got out, wrapping a towel around myself and opening the door. Levi almost fell on me before catching himself. We stared at each other not saying a word. 

“Um.. I came to see if you were uh.. Ok. Also, to see if you wanted to borrow the hoodie again so I can wash your clothes.” I stumbled over his words as he rushed through them. 

“Sure. Do you have pants I can borrow too?” He nodded his head and began digging through his dresser. 

“These have a string so they hopefully fit better.” He held up a pair of sweatpants before tossing them on the bed and grabbing my bag. 

“Thanks.” I mumbled as I waited for him to leave. 

As soon as he left I continued to stand in the same spot staring after him. I could feel myself shiver as the cool air hit my bare legs. I quickly dried off and got dressed. I held my necklace in my hand and stared down at it.

“Are you thirsty? Do you want anything to drink?” Levi asked as he poked his head around the door.

I shook my head. He stepped into the room and wrapped his arms around me, holding me against him. 

“I’m sorry. We’ll find him alive I promise.”

“What if he’s not alive. What if I have to take his dead body back home to his mom? How the hell am I gonna tell her he’s dead?” I fought back tears as I spoke. 

“You won’t. I promise we’ll find him alive and well.” He said holding me out at arms length. I stared down at my necklace. He took it in his hand and studied it. 

“What’s this?” He asked glancing up at me. 

“Kyle gave it to me for my birthday, a few months before he came up here.”

“It’s beautiful. Where did he find it?” 

“At a store when he went to Alabama. I think.” 

“Well he’s got good taste. I’ve got tea downstairs if you want some. Mae’s gonna bring dinner over tonight, she didn’t tell me what it was though so I hope you’re not allergic to anything.” 

I shook my head giggling to myself. 

“No I'm not allergic to anything. Thank you, for everything. I know I didn’t exactly trust you in the beginning but you could’ve easily let me fall to my death earlier and instead you sacrificed a nice shirt to save me. You’ve done a lot to make me feel comfortable here till I find Kyle.” I gave him a small, sweet smile. 

“You’re welcome… Umm.. I’m not sure when she’ll have dinner over here so if you want something to snack on let me know.” He gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze before leaving the room. 

I gathered myself before walking downstairs. He was sitting on the couch flipping through Netflix. I stood at the base of the stairs watching him. He still had my flannel on, it was a little snug around his biceps and chest. It looked good on him though, showed off his muscles. I fiddled with the ends of the sleeves on the hoodie as I watched his muscles twitched as he pressed the buttons on the remote. I bit my lip to keep myself from thinking anything dirty. 

I made my way to the couch and sat on the opposite end. I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them. 

“You know you can sit closer.” He said laughing. “I promise I won’t bite.” 

I narrowed my eyes at him and stayed in my spot. 

“Why did Mae call you an alpha the other day? And me a human?” He swallowed nervously before answering. 

“Promise me you won’t freak out.” He turned to face me. 

“Ok. I promise.” 

“Well, werewolves aren’t just in fairytales and scary stories.”


	9. Levi

She stared at me, eyes wide, mouth slightly agape. She turned on the cushion to face me, knees still pulled up to her chest. 

“You’re fuckin kidding right?” She asked trying to fight back a smile before realizing I wasn’t kidding and her smile faded. 

“You’re serious?” I nodded my head. 

“Yeah. I’m serious. The three you met, well one you heard and seen. Are werewolves, myself included.” 

She stood up and stared at me. 

“Nah. This is some messed up dream. I hit my head when I fell and this is a dream.” 

I stood up taking a few cautious steps towards her. 

“It’s not a dream.” She stared at me in shock and disbelief as she placed a hand on her forehead. 

“This is all too surreal. I.. I can’t.” 

I caught her before she could hit the floor. She was unconscious. I gently laid her on the couch and walked into the kitchen pulling my cell phone out of my pocket. 

“Mae. I need help. I told her.” I hung up before she could say anything. 

I paced around the island in the kitchen. A tap on the sliding door caught my attention. I quickly opened it to see Cyrus, Mae, Chris, and Echo standing there. Mae pushed her way in and peered into the living room. 

“You told her?! What the hell is wrong with you!” Echo scolded me as she poked my chest. 

“She asked. I told her the truth.” I rubbed my chest as I backed away from her. 

“She was gonna find out sooner or later.” Mae said as she sat at the island. 

“Especially if you got a thing for her.” Chris said chuckling to himself. I fixed him with a death glare. 

“What!? I noticed it the first night you two met. You wanted to have your way with her right then and there.” He added defending himself. 

“She is pretty. You crossed pack lines for her.” Cyrus spoke from his spot by the door. 

“I know. If she wasn’t so damn stubborn and hell bent on finding her friend I probably wouldn’t be wasting my time.” I sighed as I sat at the table. Mae scoffed and threw a fake apple at me. 

“You’d waste your time anyway because you like her and the wolf likes her. I’m no fool. You defended her and protected her from day one. Stop lying to yourself. It’s good that you told her instead of her finding out on her own.” 

“I know. After I told her she fainted.” 

“She also had a near death experience and is under a lot of stress from trying to find her friend.” Mae said trying to be supportive as she walked over to me. 

“Yeah. And she gave you her shirt to wear which compliments you.” Echo winked at me before she grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge. 

“Shove it E.” I growled. Everyone went silent when we heard the cushions move. A few minutes later Alaska was standing in the doorway looking at all of us. 

“What the fuck? Is this some kind of intervention. I believe you ok. Don’t bring more to convince me.” She held her hands up as she leaned against the door frame. 

“He didn’t. He wasn’t sure what to do with you after you fainted. He freaked out and called me. I brought the others over.” Mae said gesturing to where the others stood. 

“Oh. Ok. Well hi.” Alaska breathed out. 

“That’s Echo, and Cyrus. You already met Chris.” Mae gestures to them as she spoke. 

“Oh so much prettier than I thought you’d be!” Echo squealed as she began inspecting Alaska, touching her any chance she got making me want to jump out of my seat and taking her down to the floor. I held myself back and let her do her thing. 

“Echo. Play nice.” Mae warned as she stared Echo down. 

“I am. I just wanna touch her and make sure she’s real.” Echo replied reaching to grab Alaska’s breast’s. She smacked her hands hard enough to echo through the room. 

“Touch me again and I swear I will stab you in the neck.” Alaska threatened, glaring daggers at Echo who looked offended and slightly turned on. 

“Damn girl. No need to start with violence so soon. I haven’t even seen you out of Lev’s clothes yet.” Echo flirted. 

“Hand me a knife.” Alaska said holding her hand out never taking her eyes off Echo. 

“Sorry hun. You can’t kill her. She’s my guinea pig for food.” Mae said pulling Echo away from Alaska. 

“Well. Next time she touches me, I’ll break her nose. Am I allowed to do that?” She hissed the last bit. Mae laughed and nodded her head. 

“Of course. I don’t need her nose for taste testing.” 

Alaska crossed her arms over her chest and watched everyone closely, especially Echo. I stayed in my seat happy that she put Echo in her place and hit her for getting too handsy. I smiled to myself, I knew she could take care of herself but she had no problem hitting and threatening a wolf, it made her that more attractive. 

“So. You’re friend was climbing Storm Mountain?” Cyrus asked leaning against the counter. 

“Yeah. Well it’s been over a month. And no one in town has seen him for a few weeks. I’m not even sure if he’s still alive.” Her voice dropped and became sad at the end. 

“We’ll have everyone out looking for him so it’s not just you.” Cyrus said giving her a gentle smile. 

“Thank you. That means a lot.” She smiled and sat at the table with me. 

The rest of the night went smoothly besides Echo trying to hit on Alaska who wasn’t having any of it and even held a random kitchen knife out whenever Echo got too close. Mae left to get dinner leaving Echo and Cyrus here. 

“Take another step and this knife goes in your leg.” Alaska threatened not even bothering to look up from the magazine she was flipping through. 

“Geez. Talk about your cold shoulder.” Echo sat at the counter dejectedly with a pout on her face. 

“Give it up. You’re not her type.” Cyrus said picking at a banana. 

“So. Doesn’t mean I can’t try.” Echo whined. 

“Try anymore and you’ll have a torn muscle and possibly a tendon.” Alaska sneered as she twirled the knife on the table. 

“Give it up E. She’s not in the mood for your games.” I suggested grinning. 

“Buzz off jackass.” Echo grunted and rested her face on her hand looking upset. 

“You’ll be fine. You still have whats her face.” I said unable to think of who she was seeing at the time. 

“Olivia. And we’re not exclusive. Plus she prefers guys to me so whatever.” Echo shrugged her shoulders trying to act like it didn’t bother her. 

“You’re so full of shit.” Alaska stated closing the magazine. 

“Excuse me human?!” Echo growled standing up. 

“You obviously care for this Olivia chick. Maybe you’re not doing something for her that some guy is. Ask her what she likes and do it.” Echo stared at Alaska in wonder. 

“How do you expect me to do that? She hasn’t talked to me in weeks.”

“Oh my god. You’re worse than a guy. Call her you idiot. Ask her what her deal is and fix things.” 

“How do I fix things? The first few times she seemed to really enjoy it.” Alaska tossed her head back and laughed. 

“My god! She was faking it! Use your tongue more, tease her a bit, make her beg. And if she’s into it, tie her up.” Everyone stared at Alaska in shock, with our mouths opened. 

“Why are you giving sex advice?!” Cyrus finally asked breaking the silence. 

“Cause, as a female, I know what works. She should too but obviously her brain is more male than female.” Alaska shrugged her shoulders and opened the magazine again. 

“Can I talk to you for a minute.” He asked me gesturing to the living room with a tilt of his head. 

We stood far enough away that they wouldn’t hear us. 

“You haven’t slept with her yet?” He asked eyebrows raised. 

“No. I want too badly but, I keep controlling myself.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“If you won’t I will.” 

I don’t know what came over me but I slammed him against the wall, hand around his throat slowly cutting his air supply off. I could feel my anger rising and wolf starting to come out. I felt someone pull me off and hold me away as Cyrus rubbed his neck staring at me. 

“Easy boss. Whatever he said, ignore it.” Daniel said lowly for no one else to hear. 

“Damn Levi. You almost killed me.” Cyrus accused. 

“Don’t talk about her like that.” I growled out fighting against Daniel’s hold to get my hands around his neck again. 

“Let’s take a walk.” Daniel insisted as he pushed me towards the door. 

Once outside I struck a tree making a dent in it, busting my knuckles. I did my best to calm down, but nothing worked. 

“What happened?” Daniel asked keeping his distance. 

“He said that if I wasn’t gonna fuck her he would. And I lost control.” I fumed clenching and unclenching my fist as the pain began to set in. 

“Then he deserved a punch in the face. Not you strangling the life out of him.” 

“I know. I didn’t mean too. I just. Lost myself.” 

Daniel began laughing. Before he even said anything he was doubled over clutching his stomach. 

“You're so stupid. Your wolf has already claimed her, and won’t tolerate anyone talking about her in any way that threatens him not getting her.” 

I stared at him with narrowed eyes before turning and walking back inside.


	10. Alaska

I waited inside the living room with the first aid kit on the table, arms crossed over my chest. As soon as he opened the door he stopped dead in his tracks and swallowed. Daniel snuck past him and into the kitchen. I pointed to the couch and didn’t say anything. He hung his head and sat down. 

“You’re an idiot.” I hissed as I began cleaning his hand. 

“I-” I cut him off by putting my hand over his mouth. 

“I don’t wanna hear it.”

I was angry at him for hurting his friend, for punching a tree and hurting himself. I was angry at him for not telling me the truth. I made sure I wrapped the bandage a little tighter than I should’ve causing him to wince. 

“That hurts.” He whined. 

“Good. It’s what you deserve after what you did to Cyrus.” 

“Oh. So you’re taking his side?” I tightened my fist and restrained myself from hitting him. 

“No. I seen the red marks on his neck. He may have said something that pissed you or the wolf off, but that doesn’t mean you hurt your friends. You’re such a normal guy getting jealous over something so stupid.” 

I stood up after closing the first aid kit. I grabbed it and walked to the kitchen setting it on top of the fridge. 

“He good?” Mae asked stirring the chili she brought over. 

“He’s alive. Not that I didn’t want to smack him.” I replied annoyed. 

“All men here are morons. You’ll learn that the longer you stay here.” She chuckled. 

“What?” 

“I remember when I first got here. Me and Charles first started dating every single guy here said some pretty risky things around him. He was constantly fighting anyone that said they’d claim me if he didn’t.” 

“What do you mean by claim? I get the whole sex thing but what does it mean?” She smiled at me and leaned against the counter. 

“During sex they can bite you leaving their mark permanently on you. It’s not a scar or anything, only a scent thing. Having sex is really all it takes.” 

“So then Olivia is Echo’s then right?” She pursed her lips and stood up straight. 

“Not exactly. It’s different for her since she’s a lesbian. She’d have to bite someone to leave her mark on them.” 

“Oh. So then I probably shouldn’t be spending so much time alone with Levi then should I?” She smiled and stirred the chili. 

“It doesn’t help the fact that he wants you but, it won’t do anything. Just the simple act of having sex doesn’t leave a claim on someone unless they both feel the same way for each other.” 

I nodded my head as she spoke. I was causing trouble here for them. I needed to find Kyle and go home as soon as possible. I couldn’t let Levi ruin his friendships because of me. 

I ate in silence while the others talked amongst themselves. Smiling and laughing as if Levi and Cyrus never fought. I would smile when appropriate, eventually I excused myself and went upstairs. I quickly changed into my own clothes and packed my bag. I snuck out the window so no one would notice.

I walked towards the mountain. I had to get my to my car, I had to find Kyle and go home before anything bad happened here and I caused more trouble. I seen headlights coming down the road from behind me, I quickly ducked into the foliage hoping they hadn’t seen me. I walked the rest of the way through the woods so I wouldn’t be spotted my passerby's or Levi if he came looking for me. I had to do this on my own. 

I walked to the edge of the cliff and glanced down. It seemed even more scarier in the dark. I sighed and swallowed my fear. I turned to my right and walked a few feet in when I heard twigs cracking behind me. I held my pocket knife in my hand and glanced around. 

“Show yourself!” I called out. 

“Well, well. You’re Levi’s little bitch. Guess it’s our lucky night boys. He hasn’t claimed her yet. She’s ours to play with.” I watched in horror as someone stepped into the moonlight smiling at me as he stepped closer. 

“Fuck off. I’m no ones bitch and you come any closer and I’ll stab you in the face.” I threatened holding the knife out in front of me. 

Arms wrapped around me from behind causing me to drop my knife. He ripped my backpack off and tossed it on the ground before tossing my over his shoulder and following the other guy through the woods. I kicked and hit him in the back as he walked. 

“Stop. It’s not doing anything.” He spoke. Voice null of emotion. 

I thought if ways to get away from him as he continued to walk and banter back and forth with the other man. I managed to twist my torso to the side and bit his shoulder as hard as I could. He cried out dropping me on the ground. I took that as my chance to run. 

I didn’t get very far before I was grabbed and tied up. I fought the entire time but wasn’t strong enough to fight him off. 

“Why couldn’t you just be a good girl and just be carried to camp.” The first guy said as he tossed my over his shoulder continuing on his path. 

“Why are you doing this?” I asked trying to wiggle free. 

“Because. There’s nothing I love better than ruining Levi’s life, especially when I have the one thing he wants most. You.” 

I furrowed my eyebrows as I took on my surroundings. A fire was going in the middle of an open field, tents scattered about, people loitering around. I felt fear drop into the pit of my stomach as we got closer. Everyone here was male. 

“I’ve got a special treat for us tonight boys!” He cheered as he set me down by the fire. 

“Holy shit! Is that her?” Someone asked. Everyone began talking at once and walking over to inspect me. 

“She’s mine to play with!” He growled causing the others to back off. 

“She’s only here to get to Levi.” He added more calmly. 

He picked me up and carried me to a tent where he tossed me onto an air mattress.


	11. Levi

I went upstairs to check on Alaska, to make sure she was ok. I knew none of this was easy for her. I opened the door to my bedroom, her bag was gone, she was gone, and the window was open. 

“Son of a bitch!” I yelled as I ran back downstairs 

“What’s wrong?” Echo asked before shoving a piece of buttered bread into her mouth. 

“She’s gone.” Everyone jumped up ready for action. 

“Where would she have gone?” Cyrus asked cracking his knuckles. 

“The mountain.” I rushed out before grabbing my keys and running out to the truck. 

As I drove down the road my phone began ringing. 

“Yeah?” I answered. 

“Well, well. Levi. I have something you want. Come alone and she won’t be harmed.” Dixon taunted over the phone. I could hear Alaska in the background trying to say something. 

“Where are you?” I asked pulling over. 

“You know where I am. The same place I’ve been for the last few months.” 

“Don’t come! It’s a trap!” Alaska yelled, I heard the familiar sound of skin on skin as he smacked her. 

“Come alone and I won’t hurt her anymore.” 

“Fine. You so much as hurt her I’ll rip your fucking throat out.” I growled as I hung up he phone. I got out and waited for the others to walk up. 

“What’s going on?” Daniel asked as he got closer. 

“Don’t come. Dixon has her and threatened to hurt her if I didn’t come alone.” Echo growled and clenched her firsts. 

“What a bastard!” She yelled storming back to her vehicle. 

“You can’t be serious? You know how dangerous he is.” Mae said as worry crept into her voice. 

“I know. But I have to get her back.” I got in the drivers seat and sped off before anyone else could say anything. 

I walked to the cliff looking for her things. I quickly found her bag and knife. I shoved her knife into my pocket and stashed her bag in a bush texting Mae telling her where it was. I made my way to his camp staying to the darker shadows. 

I crept along til I heard her voice. I stopped dead in my tracks and tried to pin point What tent she was in. I could hear her arguing with Dixon about something, I made my way over there without alerting the others. I flung the tent door open and tackled him to the ground. 

“Let her go now or I’ll rip your throat out.” I growled as I dug my nails into throat breaking skin. 

“Let me go or I’ll kill her.” He laughed grabbing her ankle and pulling her towards him. 

“Do what he says!” I could hear the fear in her voice and see it in her eyes as she looked at me. 

I let him go and took a few steps away. He stood up holding her in front of him with his claws on her throat. He smiled at me as he slowly closed his fist, threatening to choke her. 

“What do you want?” I hissed as I stared him down. 

“I want you to help me get my pack back.” I laughed and shook my head. 

“No. I’m not helping Stillwater.” 

“Not ever for her life?” He squeezed her neck a little. I fidgeting and snarled as he continued to touch her. I could just barely make out bruises on her face and arms in the dim lighting. 

“If you promise to let her go I’ll consider it.” 

“No! I told you it’s a trap!” She yelled at me earning a punch in the face from Dixon. She crumpled to the floor holding her cheek. 

“I told you not to hurt her.” I snapped. 

“You haven’t claimed her. Why should I care what you want. I didn’t care what the other human wanted.” Her head snapped up to him. 

“Other human? Tall, sandy blonde hair, blue eyes?” Her voice quaked with tears. 

“Yeah. You know him?” He smiled down at her. Before I could even blink she had Dixon on the ground with her hand around his neck and the other repeatedly punching him. 

“Where is he!? What did you do with him!” She demanded holding her right fist in the air. 

“I killed him, then ate him,” he laughed. She punched him directly in the nose. The bone protruded from the skin as he cried out in pain. 

“I’ll fucking kill you!” She screamed as she grabbed his knife from his hip and held it above his heart. 

“You’ll kill me even though I know where he is. Still alive. Barely.” He smiled as she froze above him. 

“Tell me where he is.”

“Bottom of the lake you almost fell into.”

He laughed as he grabbed her wrists and spun her so her back was against him. He held the knife to her throat and stared at me. 

“I’ll tell you where to find his body. As long as you give me at least some strategies on how to take my pack back.” I stared at me, his nose gushing blood and face bruising. 

“Fine. Give me three days to think about and the girl.” He shoved her towards me, I caught her before she could fall and held her tightly. 

“Fine. Three days, that’s it.” He sneered gesturing for us to leave. 

I quickly got her away from there and to my truck. I helped her into the passenger seat before I got in and drove as fast as I could back to my house where everyone was waiting.


	12. Alaska

I stayed in the truck long after he pulled into his driveway. He sat there with me even though Mae had opened the front door as soon as she seen his lights coming down the road. I could feel him staring at me as we sat in the dark. 

“I’m sorry.” I said, voice shaky. 

“Don’t be.” He pulled me into his side and held me there. 

“I am though. I shouldn’t have left.” 

“Hush. Let’s get you inside and cleaned up ok?” 

He lead me inside past everyone waiting in the living room and upstairs to the bathroom. He used a wet washcloth to gently clean my injures. I stared down at the floor, too ashamed to look a him. 

“I brought up the first aid kit. Thought you might need it.” Mae softly spoke as she set the first aid kit by the sink before quickly leaving. 

“She’s gonna tell everyone isn’t she?” I whispered. 

“Probably.” He replied. 

He tilted my head up and studied my face. I kept my eyes adverted. He gently touched a bruise on my cheek before pulling me into him. For some reason I couldn’t hold the tears back anymore. I felt safe, and warm. I released all of the tears I had been holding in and clutched to him like my life depended on it. He held me and sank to the floor rubbing my back. 

We sat there huddled together for awhile. I was almost asleep when someone gently tapped on the door. I felt Levi stiffen before looking at who had disturbed us. 

“I just came to tell you everyone left. If you want me too, I’ll stay.” Mae spoke from her spot in the doorway. 

“No. We’ll be ok. Thank you.” Levi answered holding me as close as he could. 

“Ok. I put the chili in the fridge for when you guys get hungry.” She said before leaving. I waited til I heard the door close before I said anything. 

“I am kind of hungry.” I mumbled looking up at him. He smiled down at me and stood up with me still in his arms. 

“I’ll warm up the chili and bring you a bowl.” 

I shook my head as he set me on the bed. 

“That pizza in the freezer sounds better.” He laughed as he walked out. 

I could hear him downstairs in the kitchen going through cupboards. I laid my head against the pillows and closed my eyes. All I could see was Kyle floating face down in the water. I snapped my eyes open and stared at the ceiling. 

Forty minutes later he came back with two plates of pizza and a bowl of popcorn. He set the plates down in the bed and the bowl on the nightstand before he climbed in and turned the tv on. 

“Netflix movies?” He asked glancing over at me. 

“Yeah but, we’re not Netflix and chillin.” He laughed and nodded his head. 

“Deal. Netflix and snacks then.” I did my best to smile through the pain as he clicked on a movie. 

We ended up watching six movies and three Netflix originals before we were too tired to care. I was curled into his side with his arm wrapped around me, my head resting on his chest as my eyes became too heavy to keep open. He held me there and placed a small kiss on my head before his breathing evened out and he drifted off to sleep. 

I didn’t sleep at all that night. I laid awake staring at the ceiling or watching Levi sleep wishing I could do the same. I watched through the window as the sun rose, illuminating the room. Levi rubbed his eyes with his free hand and looked down at me. 

“Your still awake?” His voice husky with sleep. 

“Yeah. I couldn’t sleep.” I replied. 

“Why didn’t you wake me?” He asked rolling over to see me better. 

“You looked so peaceful and you needed your rest.” He rolled his eyes and placed a kiss on my forehead. 

“You needed sleep more than I did.” 

“I couldn’t. Every time I closed my eyes I could see Kyle floating in that lake.” He held me close. 

“We’ll find him so you can take him home. I’ll have the others go. I don’t want you to see that. You’ve been through enough the past few days.” I nodded my head before burying it in his neck. 

“Thank you. I don’t deserve this kindness.” 

He leaned back and looked at me. 

“You do deserve this kindness. You came all the way out here to find your friend and you’ve been hurt multiple times. Let us help you.” 

I felt my lower lip quiver as I put my face in his neck again letting the tears fall silently.


	13. Levi

I held her as she cried into me. I rubbed her back soothingly trying to comfort her. I had absolutely no experience in how to handle such things but I was trying to take Mae’s advice and just be here for her. 

“You want me to call Mae and see if she’ll make breakfast?” I asked craning my neck to try and see her face. 

“No. She’s done so much already. And, I’m not really hungry.” She mumbled into my neck sending vibrations through me. The wolf whined wanting so badly to make her feel better. 

“Alright. You wanna shower first?” I asked leaning back to get a look at her face. She wiped her eyes and nodded her head. 

“Yeah… wait. I don’t have my bag. I lost it last night.” I chuckled and shook my head. 

“I had Mae get it along with your car once we got back. It’s downstairs. I’ll bring it up you just start to shower.” She gave me a weak smile and slowly walked into the bathroom. 

I went downstairs to grab her bag almost punched Charles in the face as I turned the corner into the kitchen. 

“Easy bro. I just came by to see how everything was going.” He held his hands up. 

“Damn. Don’t you ever text anymore, or call?!” He chuckled and handed me her bag. 

“No. I just show up unannounced like everyone else.” I flipped him off as I took the bag from him. 

“Everything’s ok. She’s taking a shower right now. What are you really doing here?” He folded his arms over his chest and stared me down. 

“You know why. Dixon’s gonna cause hell when you don’t help him. Hell, he’ll probably take her again and it’ll be worse this time.” 

I knew he was right. I couldn’t bear the thought of him laying another filthy hand on her. 

“I know. That’s why I’ve got Cyrus, Echo, Chris, and Daniel out there looking for her friend’s body and keeping an eye out for Dixon and his crew.” He nodded his head slightly before walking out the back door. 

I headed back up to the bedroom. I could hear the shower running. I set the bag on the bed and opened the door. I shielded my eyes so I could see anything. 

“I brought your bag up.”

“You don’t have to hide your eyes.”

She pulled my hands away from my face. She was still dressed. She looked frail and so tired. 

“Why aren’t you in the shower yet?” I asked, the shower had to be on for at least a minute. It was already starting to get steamy. 

“I-I can’t.” Her voice was soft, almost a whisper. 

“Want me to stay in here. I won’t look I promise.” She shook her head and picked at her nail.

“Can you be in there with me?”

She didn’t lift her head or look up at me. I swore my heart stopped and all the blood began to rush south. 

“Yeah. But I can’t promise I’ll be able to keep my hands to myself.” 

She giggled and brushed some hair behind her ear. 

“I won’t be completely naked. So you can relax.” 

Damn. I thought I really had a chance of seeing her in all her glory. But, I’ll take what I can get. I turned around so she could undress and get in before me. I stayed in my T-shirt and shorts and got in after her. Seeing the water slide down her skin awoke something deep within me that had been sleeping for years. 

I gently ran my hands from her shoulders down to her hips. She stiffened at first then relaxed leaning into my touch. She ran her hands through her hair as the water soaked it. I gently trailed small kisses from her jaw down to her shoulder enjoying the small hum of contentment she gave me. I continued my small, gentle kisses as she continued to let the water run over her. 

I hade her back pressed against the shower wall as I held her up with her legs wrapped around my waist, hands in each others hair. Mouths and tongues intertwined as the water began to grow cold. As soon as I felt the first shiver I shut the water off and carried her to the bed knocking her bag on to the floor. I set her on the bed and hovered over her placing kisses from he jaw down to her hips. 

I stopped myself before it got too out of hand. She looked down at me, eyes dark with lust. She pushed herself up onto her elbows and looked at me. I made my way up Her body leaving small kisses along the way. She moaned out making me reconsider my decision. 

“I can’t.” I said breathlessly after I placed a kiss on her lips. 

“Why?” She sounded hurt. 

“Because. It’s not right. You’re just hurting right now and I’m not going to fill that emptiness with sex.” She pursed her lips and laid her head against the pillow. I laid beside her propping myself up with my arm. 

“You’re right. I’m.. I’m sorry.” She muttered hiding her face in her hands. I pulled her hands away and looked at her, her cheeks were flush. 

“Don’t be sorry. I shouldn’t have let it get that far.” She placed a hand on the side of my cheek, I closed my eyes and leaned into her touch. 

“It’s ok. I didn’t reject it.” I snorted and smiled and kissed her palm before rolling out of the bed and digging for dry clothes. 

“I’ll go check on the others progress and let you get dressed.” 

She smiled at me and sat up in bed as I walked out. I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes. 

_Damn it Levi! Control yourself! She’s hurting right now and you almost took advantage of that!_ I mentally scolded myself before going downstairs to grab my cell phone.


	14. Alaska

I sat on the bed replaying what just happened. I placed my fingers on my still tingling lips. I smiled to myself as I dug through my bag for dry clothes. I couldn’t find my underwear so I grabbed a pair of his boxers and slipped those on along with the sweatpants he let me borrow, I wore my own tank top and walked downstairs. 

“You did? Yeah. I’ll let her know.” Levi’s voice drifted up to me as I reached the middle of the stairs.

I stopped dead in my tracks. Did they find Kyle? Was he actually dead? Levi came around the corner and stopped when he seen me. 

“Did they?” I could finish my sentence as my throat tightened. 

“They didn’t find him. But they found a fire that was fresh. They think it may be him. They’re gonna Search the area some more and let me know.” I nodded my head and swallowed the lump that was in my throat. 

“Good. That means he was alive not too long ago.” I replied making it down the rest of the stairs. Levi placed his hands on my shoulders, holding me out at arms length. 

“We’ll find him. I promised didn’t I?” He gave me a small reassuring smile. 

“Yeah. You did.” 

“Yo! Anyone home! I’m only here for the chili.” Echo called out from the kitchen. 

“Yeah we’re home!” Levi called back in annoyance as he walked towards the kitchen. 

“Holy shit. I didn’t think you’d be here.” She laughed as she pulled the chili out of the fridge. I leaned against the doorframe watching them. 

“Why wouldn’t we be here?” He asked crossing his arms over her a chest. 

“I don’t know I thought you guys would be out looking for her friend.” Levi fixed her with a look that I couldn’t read. She backed down a bit. 

“Right. Sorry. I forgot.” She mumbled scooping chili into a bowl. 

“It’s ok.” I said from my spot, she finally realized I was standing there. 

“Holy shit! You scared me! I didn’t smell you there… oh. My. God. Did you guys!?” She asked excited. 

“No. We didn’t.” Levi growled. She quickly shut her mouth and turned around to cover the bowl with a lid. 

“Well. Umm… Mae will be around sometime for her pot. I think her and Charles are planning a cook out in a few days.” She muttered as she walked to the door. 

“I know. I’m sure we’ll be there.” Levi assured her as he held the door for her. As soon as she was out the door he shut it and locked it before drawing the blinds on it. 

“Yeah I’m sure she won’t break in.” I laughed as I shook my head. 

“It’ll take her awhile. And, I’ll hear her.” He smiled walked over to me smiling as he placed his hands on my hips sending chills throughout my body. 

“If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were fallin for me.” I teased as I pushed him away smiling. He laughed and pulled me into him before I could get away. 

“Maybe. Maybe I’m just liking what you’re showing me.” He purred into my ear sending a child down my spine. 

“I know my personality isn’t the greatest so you're full of shit.” I wiggled out of his grasp just as his phone began ringing. 

“Yeah?” He asked the other person on the line. He looked at me before leaving the room. I followed him so I could hear what he said. 

“Are you sure you want me to bring her?” 

I didn’t need to hear anymore. I grabbed his truck keys and ran out the door with him yelling after me. I peeled out of his driveway and sped down the road. I drove recklessly, weaving in and out of cars being honked at numerous times. I didn’t care I had to get to them, whoever they were. 

I ran up the path I had become so familiar with the past week till I seen Chris and Daniel a few feet in front of me down in the ravine talking to Echo and Cyrus. 

“Alaska don’t.” Chris said grabbing at my arm. I kept myself out of his grasp as I went down the embankment. 

There he was. Sitting up, sipping from a water bottle. God, he looked like shit. I ran to him tackling him in a hug as I cried into his shoulder. He laughed and patted my back. 

“It’s alright. I’m ok.” He reassured me, his voice was hoarse from being out so long. 

“It’s not ok! I thought you were dead you fuckin bastard!” I smacked him in the chest as I righted myself. He rubbed the spot and looked at me, face full of sorrow. 

“I’m sorry. My phone died weeks ago and I’ve been hiding from some brutes. I’d been too afraid to leave this area til I heard my name.” 

“Alaska! You steal my truck one more time and so help me woman!” Levi roared as he stood at the top of the embankment. 

“Who’s that?” Kyle whispered as he leaned forward. 

“A friend.” I smiled as I helped him up. I pulled him into a hug never wanting to let go. 

“Lask, you gotta let me go. I gotta go to the hospital and be checked out.” He groaned out patting my back. 

“Yeah. Sorry.” I mumbled as I walked with him up the embankment, handing him off to Echo and Cyrus was probably the hardest thing I’ve ever done. 

I stood there staring after their retreating forms hugging myself. Levi patted my shoulder after dripping his coat over my shoulders. 

“He’ll be fine. He’s in good hands and we can always go visit him after I kick your ass for stealing my truck.” He laughed as he began picking up the flashlights and discarded water bottles. 

I stood there keeping my eyes fixed on the path Kyle had taken just moment ago. Before I knew it I was face down on the ground and being dragged away. I dug my nails into the dirt trying to stop myself or slow whoever just grabbed me down til Levi, Chris, and Daniel could catch up.


	15. Levi

I turned to tell her we were heading to the hospital when she was gone. No sound indicating that she left. I looked around and noticed the drag marks in the dirt. 

“Boys. We got an issue.” I said dropping everything in my hands and following the trail with Chris and Daniel close behind. 

“You think it was Dixon?” Daniel asked picking up a small branch and inspecting it. 

“Probably. But, we still had a day left.” I replied gently touching one of the marks. 

“Looks like she dug her nails into the dirt. And, someone’s bleeding.” Chris said pointing to a spot a few inches in front of us. 

I looked up and stared into the distance. I noticed the faint glow of a fire about two miles ahead. I ran as quietly as I could toward it careful not to step on any leaves or branches. I peered around a tree and seen Dixon, a few of his men, and Alaska sitting around a fire. I motioned for Chris and Daniel to go around so we had a few areas covered in case they tried anything. I sent a quick sos text to Charles telling him where we were before walking out from behind the tree. 

“We had a day left you bastard!” I growled walking as close as I dared. Dixon let out a deep bellowing laugh as he stood up dragging Alaska with him. 

“You did but, I couldn’t help myself from grabbing her. She was standing there all alone, with no protection even though there was three of you.” He smiled as he held her out in front of him. She stared at me, begging me with her eyes not to do anything stupid. 

“What do you want?” I asked doing my best to keep the anger out of my voice. 

“What do I want? I want my damn pack back! I want you two to help me get what I want.” He smiled as he gripped her neck. All I wanted to do was rip his throat out for touching her, and taking her a second time. 

“No. It’s off the table. You fucked that up when you kidnapped her again. Fuck off Dixon, hand her over.” I growled out. I could feel my claws growing the longer he had her in his arms. 

“Easy. I won’t hurt her this time.” Alaska snorted and tossed her hair back, hitting him in the face. 

“Seems like she disagrees.” I smiled and clenched my fist. 

“Have your boys back off and I’ll hand her over. No need to lose any more lives?” He sneered holding a claw flush against her neck. She closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable. I whistled and watch Chris and Daniel retreat from their positions. 

“They backed off. Let her go.” 

I watched as she slowly pulled a knife out of her waist band. She made sure to keep the blade out of the moonlight and his eye sight. I did my best to keep him as distracted as possible. 

“I don’t mean just them backing off. You have to back off too. In fact I’m gonna use your little girlfriend here to draw out the current alpha so I can kill him myself.” He smirked to himself as he spoke. 

“He won’t fall for it. Luke’s a smart man, smarter than you.” I replied doing my best to buy her some time. 

“Smart!? You think he’s smart!? Everything my father put into that pack is gone because of him!” He yelled cause her to wince and duck her head to the side. 

“Your father ruined that pack with his insane ideas. I’m glad Luke killed him and restored Stillwater to what it is now.” He growled and tightened his grip on her neck. 

“You just signed her death certificate.” He snapped. 

Before he could do anything Alaska shoves the knife into his chest and rolled out of the way as soon as he let go. I rushed at him knocking him to the ground. I held him by the throat as I twisted the knife. 

“No. She just signed yours.” I growled as I dug my claws in and yanking his esophagus out. 

I stood, hand dripping in blood as I stared down his lifeless body. I glanced up to see Chris and Daniel taking care of the others. I sighed and wiped my hand off on Dixon’s shirt before turning to look at Alaska. She stared at me with a mixture of horror and relief. 

“You should probably burn your hand.” She smiled as she walked closer. 

“Burn it? I’m just gonna have the hospital remove it and replace it with a robotic hand.” She giggled as she yanked the knife out of Dixon’s chest before putting it in the sheath on her side. 

“That’s gonna be hard to live with but, it’s your hand.” She patted my chest as she walked back the way we came. I stared after her. 

What the hell was I getting myself into with her? 

“Are you coming killer? We gotta get to the hospital before your hand starts to disintegrate.” She said from her spot a few feet away. 

“Yeah yeah. Accomplice, I’m coming. You guys good?” I asked gesturing to the bodies. 

“Go. We’ll clean up here.” Chris said dragging Dixon’s body towards the fire. 

I jogged to catch up to her. I draped my arm over her shoulder and walked with it like that before she elbowed me in the ribs making me drop my arm. 

“What was that for?” I asked rubbing the spot she elbowed. 

“Don’t touch me with those nasty hands til they’re clean. They’re covered in poison.” 

“Fine, fine. I’ll wait till they’ve been doused in alcohol and maybe kerosene before I touch you.” She glanced at me, giving me a dirty look. 

“You won’t touch me even after then. You need to decontaminate yourself before you even think about touching me in any sort of way.” She bumped me with her hip before walking ahead of me. 

I stared after her in awe as her hips swayed from side to side as she walked up the hill. I ran after her and tossed her over my shoulder. 

“Hey! What did I say! I now have to burn there clothes and I really liked this shirt!” She yelled as she hit my back. 

“Suck it up buttercup. I’ll buy you a new one.” She huffed and dug her elbows into my back as I carried her the rest of the way to the truck. 

“Are the keys in it or do you have them?” I asked setting her on the ground. 

“Inside, because you leave your spare key in there like an idiot.” I rolled my eyes as I opened the passenger door for her before walking around to the driver side. 

“Whatever. At least I know where it is. Where’s your spare key?” 

“In my bag. Where it always is.” She replied cockily as she climbed in. I didn’t have an reply to that one, so I opted for driving to the hospital in silence.


	16. Alaska

As soon as Levi pulled into the hospital parking lot I jumped out and ran inside to the service desk. Before I asked the woman sitting behind it where Kyle was, I turned and looked at Levi. He seemed happy, but I’d spent enough time with him to know he was hiding something. I walked over to him and grabbed his arm. 

“You okay? Don’t lie to me.” He gave me a sad smile. 

“I’m fine. Go see your friend, I think I’m gonna see if I can wash this blood off before any staff sees it.” I gave him a small smile before rushing back to the series desk. 

Five minutes later I was standing outside Kyle’s room deciding if I wanted to go in there or go find Levi. Before I could make a decision Echo threw open the door and pulled me in. 

“Told you She’s show up eventually. They were probably too busy fucking in the truck.” I shook my head and sat by Kyle's side. 

“For your information, Echo. We were not. We had to deal with Dixon.” Her entire demeanor changed as soon as his name left my lips. 

“Where is he?” She growled. 

“Dead.” My voice held no emotion as I looked down at the bed sheets. 

“We’ll let you two catch up.” Cyrus said dragging Echo out of the room with him. 

“Why are you so sad?” Kyle asked lifting my head up. 

“I don’t know. I’m so happy to have you back, I thought you were dead.” I felt the tears well up as I spoke. 

“I’m sorry for making you worry. But, what’s really wrong?” He asked giving me the look he always gave me when he knew I was lying. 

“It’s just that, Levi was upset before I came up here to see you and wouldn’t tell me why.” 

“Maybe because he knows you’re leaving as soon as I’m discharged.” He stated holding my hand. 

“Well yeah. He knew from day one that as soon as I found you I would be going home.” 

“Yeah but, he loves you and you obviously have feelings for him. Don’t tell me you don’t. I seen how you reacted when he yelled at you for stealing his truck.” 

I chuckled and nodded my head. He was right, he always was. He knew me too well, better than I knew myself. He kissed my hand before looking towards the door. I turned around and seen Levi standing there. 

“Can I.. Can I talk to you out here please?” He asked unsure of himself. I nodded and got up, following him out into the hallway. 

“What’s up?” I asked folding my arms over my chest. 

“This is Luke.” I looked and seen someone casually leaning against the wall. 

“Oh.. You must be the alpha Dixon was talking about.” He smiled at me and stood up straight. 

“I only dropped by to say how sorry I am for what him and the other rogues did to you and your friend. I hope you both can recover.” I nodded my head and smiled. 

“Thank you. I’m sorry we had to kill them.” I stammered. His blues eyes mesmerized me as I stared at him. 

“It’s quite alright. He had it coming. Again, I’m sorry. Levi, we good?” He asked turning to Levi. He nodded as they shook hands. I watched as he walked away. I continued to stare till Levi cleared his throat. 

“I also wanted to ask you something.” 

“What?” I looked at him, his eyes were set in a sad tone. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“When are you leaving?” 

My heart broke to hear his voice crack. I could feel my own pain rising at the thought of going home. 

“Levi.. I-” 

I couldn’t even get my sentence out without crying. He pulled me into him and held me against him, rubbing my back. 

“You don’t have to say anything. It’s ok.” His voice cracked more as he spoke. I shook my head, wiped my face and leaned back to look at him. 

“I don’t wanna go but, Kyle’s gonna need someone to take care of him and his mom can’t do it without asking a thousand and one questions.” He gave me a sad smile as he wiped a tear away with his thumb. 

“It’s ok. You’re friend comes first.” He placed a soft kiss on my lips before walking away. I stared after him as more tears slid down my face. 

“Yo.. Why are you crying?” Echo asked grabbing me by my shoulders. 

“I don’t want to go.” I whined as I wiped my face. 

“Oh hun. You don’t have to leave right away. Hell, I’ll have a bonfire at my place as soon as Kyle’s released so you can say goodbye and stay for another night or too.” I nodded my head. 

“Yeah. I think Kyle would like a night of fun before heading home.” She smiled and patted my shoulder before going into Kyle’s room leaving me alone in the hallway with my thoughts.


	17. Levi

I walked out to the truck fighting the tears. I refused to cry in public. I’d wait til I got home like a real man, then cry myself to sleep. I sat behind the wheel staring out the windshield. How could she just leave after everything we’ve been through? I know she’s got her friend back but, that didn’t mean she had to leave too. I smacked the steering wheel causing the horn to go off for a few seconds. I let out a deep breath as I started the truck and drove home. 

I fell face down on the couch as soon as I got home. I didn’t even have the energy to do make it any further. I kept my face buried in the pillow til someone pulled my head up by my hair. 

“Get a grip you big ass baby.” Mae scolded as she dropped my head back into the pillow. I sat up and stared at her. 

“What are you doing here?” I asked annoyed. 

“Alaska called and told me what happened in the hallway. She was worried and afraid you might do something stupid.” I snorted and leaned back crossing my arms over my chest. 

“I’m not going to do anything stupid. I was gonna go to sleep on the couch.” Mae fixed me with a look, one I knew all too well. 

“Liar. You were gonna cry then probably break into your liquor cabinet and drink yourself half to death or go out and get into a bar fight because you want too.” 

She stared at me with her arms crossed as she tapped her foot in the air. I sighed and hung my head. 

“Yeah. You’re right… Did she.. Did she sound happy?” I asked not daring to look up. 

“No. In fact she sounded sad, a little broken if you will. You shouldn’t have left her there.” 

“What do you mean?” I asked snapping my head up to look at her. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. 

“I mean. Not only did she almost die, three times while being here looking for her friend. She had you there for her the whole time. You became her safety net, her hero, and you left her in the hospital when she needs someone there for her. Yes, Kyle will be fine, they just wanna keep an eye on him for the night. But, she needs you there and where are you? Here, whining about your own selfish needs.”

I stared at her. She hardly ever went off on me, even when I was doing something completely irresponsible and reckless. 

“Stop being a little whiney ass bitch and go be there for her. So what if she leaves! She knows where you live and you can ALWAYS go down to Georgia to see her.” 

“Who says she even wants me there?” I asked. Mae stared at me like I grew a second head and suddenly became insane. 

“You. Absolute. Fucking. Dumbass. What did I just say?!” She got up and smacked me with a rolled up magazine. Before I could say anything her phone rang, she held up a finger as she answered. 

“Yeah? Oh.. Yes we can definitely do that E. I’ll let Charles know. We’ll have it at our house cause we have a pile we need to get rid of.” 

“What?” I asked as soon as she got off the phone. 

“Nothing. Echo wants to have one last good night here for Alaska. Bonfire, and a cookout. As soon as Kyle’s out of the hospital, we’ll be having it at our house.” She smirked and walked out the front door not giving me a chance to respond. 

I laid back down, face first on the couch again flipping the tv on. I spent the next two days on the couch not moving. I heard the back door open and didn’t even bother to move. 

“Oh my god! Did someone die in here?!” Echo hollered as she walked in. 

“Oh my god! Have you even moved from the couch?” 

I shook my head and sat up. She dragged me off the couch and upstairs to the bathroom. She threw me in the shower and turned the water on. 

“Damn it Echo! What’s your problem?!” I snapped fighting to keep the water out of my face. 

“What’s my problem?! What’s your problem?! She’s gonna be here any minute! The bonfire is tonight and Mae said you can drink if you want.” 

She continued freaking out on me. I had tuned her out after I was told I could drink. I would get drunk and ignore Alaska making her leaving easier on both of us. I shoved Echo out and showered. By the time I was out I could hear Alaska down stairs laughing. My heart began hammering in my chest. 

“No. I don’t wanna drink, I’ll be driving tomorrow.” She giggled. 

“Oh come on. At least let me see what drunk you is like. Please.” Echo begged. 

“It’s ok. I’ll drive.” Kyle said, just the sound of his voice made my anger and pain rise. It reminded me that that was why she was truly here, that that’s why she was leaving. 

I walked down stairs and seen her smiling in the doorway. I so desperately wanted to just run down and smash my lips against hers, take her upstairs and beg her not to leave, in the utmost naked, sweaty way.


	18. Alaska

I could feel his eyes on me as I stood there. Kyle looked before I did, sending me a smile as he limped his way into the kitchen with Echo and Mae. I looked at him, he looked horrible. 

“You look like shit. You been sleeping on the couch again?” He gave me a half assed smile. 

“Yeah. Are you.. Are you two staying here?” He asked walking down the stairs. 

“No. Well, I am if you’ll let me. Kyle’s gonna stay at Echo’s.” He nodded his head and his smile grew just a little. 

“Yeah, you can stay here. You going to the bonfire tonight?” I could tell he was trying to keep it casual. 

“Yeah. I just stopped by to change.” I held up bag and shook it a little. He snorted through his nose and grinned. 

“You can change in the bedroom.” 

“Thanks. I already planned on it. Oh, and Luke’s coming over.” I teased as I walked up the stairs. I watched and smiled to myself as he stiffened and growled. 

By the time I changed and brushed my hair everyone was already at Mae’s. I used the smoke in the sky as my guide to her house. I rounded the corner and seen everyone holding a drink in their hand. Echo seen me first and skipped over holding out a red cup to me. 

“It’s jack and coke. Kyle told me it was your poison.” She winked as she walked away. 

I kept by the porch not really wanting to mingle with anyone. I kept my eyes on Levi the whole time until someone tapped on my shoulder, I turned and smiled as Luke stood there. 

“Glad you could make it.” I smiled as I hugged him with one arm. 

“Not sure how well my presence will be taken but, it’s worth a shot.” He said cautiously looking around. 

“It’ll be ok. It’s the first step in getting the pack to get along.” He smiled and held my hand. 

“You’re right. Levi’s a lucky guy.” 

“Oh, we’re not together.” I laughed nervously before I took a sip of my drink. He rubbed my arm and gave me a sympathetic look. 

“He’s a fool then.” I laughed and nodded my head. 

“Yeah. He is.” 

“Should we make him jealous?” Luke winked at me as he took my cup and set it on the porch. 

“What do you mean? And, I wasn’t done with that.”

I laughed as he dragged me away from the safety of the porch and out to where the others were dancing. I laughed as he spun me around and pulled me into him with my back pressed against him. 

“You look so beautiful when you smile.” He whispered in my ear before spinning my back around to face him. 

“Don’t lay it on too thick now.” I teased pressing against him. He tossed his head back laughing. 

“May I cut in?” Cyrus asked holding his hand out. Luke passed me off and walked back to the porch 

“What the hell are you doing?” He asked holding me close. 

“What do you mean?” I asked knowing full well what he was talking about. 

“I’m talking about flirting or whatever with Luke, another alpha. Are you trying to get him killed?” 

“No. All I did was invite him here so the two pack would get along. So what he wanted to dance. I’m allowed to enjoy myself without Levi.” Cyrus sighed and spun me around so I was looking at the woods. 

“You danced and laughed with him. Do you know how angry that made Levi? He was ready to walk over and rip you two apart.” 

“Then he should’ve said something instead of standing over there acting like I’m not here. Plus, Luke isn’t interested.” 

“Of course he’s interested. Have you seen yourself?! If I wasn’t scared of Levi’s anger I’d take you back to my place now.” I laughed and took a step back. 

“He’s gay Cyrus. He’s more interested in Kyle than me. He’s tryin to get Levi’s balls to drop and come talk to me.” Cyrus stared at me, mouth agape. 

“Holy. Shit. That’s actually pretty smart.” He chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. 

“You’re smarter than I thought. You keep doing you girl.” He winked as he walked away. 

I stood there for a few more minutes smiling to myself. I looked at the fire when I seen him staring at me. Our eyes connected for a few seconds before he looked away but, not before I seen how badly he want to come talk to me. I sighed and shook my head and walked back to the porch to grab my drink. 

I ended up sitting between Echo and Luke by the fire. Directly across from Levi. Luke made it very noticeable when he placed his hand on my leg and leaned in to whisper that our plan was working. I laughed and agreed earning a dirty look from Levi. I smiled to myself as I sipped my drink. 

Luke had gone to get refills. Levi grabbed my arm and whispered in my ear. 

“I need to talk to you. Now.”

He growled out the last bit catching Echo’s attention. I quickly waved her off and went with him. 

He pinned me against the side of the house, away from everyone and out of ear shot. He had both hands in either side of my head staring at me with a mix between anger and pain. 

“What the hell is your problem?” He growled. I placed my hands on either side of his face instantly calming him down. 

“My problem is you. You act like you want me but the moment Kyle was found you pushed me away. I don’t want to leave, but my best friend is really the only family I have left.” 

He searched my face for something. 

“What about Luke?” 

I laughed and pulled his face towards mine. 

“He’s gay and trying to get with Kyle.” He laughed and put his forehead against mine. 

“I’m such an idiot.” He muttered looking at me. 

“Yes. You are.” I giggled and pushed some hair out of his eyes. 

“Wanna ditch the party and go home?” I smiled and kissed him. 

“There’s nothing I want more than to go home.. Well there is one thing.”


	19. Levi

The feeling of her skin against mine, our breaths intermingling, hearing her moan my name and we weren’t even half naked yet made me want to rip the rest of her clothes off. We hadn’t even made it upstairs before our shirts were off. I picked her up and carried her the rest of the way. I tossed her onto the bed sliding her shorts and panties down at the same time.

Her laying before me completely naked drove me crazy. I quickly slide my shorts off and climbed on top of her kissing her from her thigh up to her jaw cause her to moan and giggle. She ran her nails down my back, slightly digging them in at my shoulders. 

I gently bit her neck as I slid a finger in causing her to gasp and close her eyes. I gently slid another finger in, slowly moving them in and out. She bit her lip and moaned. I pulled them out and slowly kissed and licked my way down to her thigh. She ran her hand through my hair gripping it and gently tugging on it as I flicked my tongue against her. 

I gently slid in giving her time to adjust before starting at a slow rhythm. I watched her face as her climax began to build. I kept my hips at a steady, medium pace as I leaned down and kissed her neck. 

“Do it.” She breathed out, chest heaving. 

“What?” I asked looking at her with my eyebrows furrowed. 

“Bite me.” 

“Are you sure?” Asked stopping all movement. 

“Yeah. I’m sure. I… I love you.” 

I lost control as soon as those words left her lips. 

We laid there breathing heavy. Curled together under the blankets. She had her head resting on my chest as she drew random little shapes on my chest. 

“Are you ok?” I asked trying to see her face. 

“I’m fine.” She mumbled, sleep creeping into her voice. 

“How about I make breakfast tomorrow?” She giggled and nodded her head. 

“You better. Mae’s been doing all the cooking. She needs a day off.” I kissed her head and rubbed her back till she fell asleep. 

I managed to sneak downstairs after struggling to get a pair of sweatpants on without waking her up. I searched my kitchen for anything I could use to make breakfast. I found some sausages, eggs, gravy and biscuits. I ended up having to call Mae in order to find my baking sheets. 

I had everything done but the biscuits when she came stumbling into the kitchen rubbing her eyes, wearing one of my shirts. 

“Good morning beautiful.” She flipped me off as she sat at the counter. 

“Hush.. I need coffee and food.” 

“I’ve never seen you drink coffee.” She giggled and poured herself a cup as I made her a plate. 

“I really only drink coffee after I drink. Other than that I could care less about it.” She yawned as she stirred some creamer into her mug. 

“Living on the edge.” I joked earning a dirty look from her before she shoved a forkful of food into her mouth. 

“Got any Advil or pain killers?” Echo asked as she stumbled into the kitchen with Luke, Kyle, and Cyrus. 

“Uh.. Yeah. Hang on.” I muttered as I went to the pantry. 

“So? How’d it go?” Alaska asked. I peered around the pantry door to see her leaning towards Kyle smiling. 

“It went.. Good.” He laughed rubbing his arm. 

Echo, Cyrus, and Luke sat at the table talking amongst themselves. I set the Advil on the table and Echo snatched it up before Cyrus could. 

“So? What are you guys doing here?” I asked stirring the gravy. 

“We figured you’d be making breakfast and you have pain killers.” Cyrus said rubbing his temples with his eyes closed. 

“Of course. What happened after we left?” 

“Oh well, everyone kind of slowly left, Cyrus crashed at my place since Kyle and Luke were at his.” Echo said after she downed two pills with a glass of water. 

“Yeah. You better not have stained my couch either.” Cyrus growled glaring at Luke and Kyle. 

“We didn’t we used your bed.” Kyle said smiling. Cyrus stared at him with annoyance before taking two pills. 

“Relax. I’ll come by and clean it if you want.” Alaska offered earning a smile from Cyrus. 

“Thanks.” 

While the others talked amongst themselves over coffee and water at the table Echo pulled me away and into the living room. 

“You did it didn’t you?” She asked, eyes wide. 

“Did what?” She smacked me and put her hands on her hips. 

“You claimed her! I can smell it.” I fought back my smile. 

“Yeah. I did.” She hugged me before pulling her phone out. 

“He did it!” She screamed at the other person. 

“What did you do?” I asked staring at her worry creeping into my bones. 

“Nothing.” She sang as she walked back to the kitchen hugging Alaska from behind before sitting down. 

I leaned against the doorway watching her smile and laugh with the others. I smiled to myself. It was nice to see her so happy. 

“So, Lask, I was thinking you won’t have to worry about me. I think I’m gonna stay.” Kyle said glancing at Luke. 

“I already planned on staying.” She giggled and sipped her coffee. 

“Well yeah. You can’t leave him now. He’s gonna take you every chance he gets.” Luke teased laughing. 

“You’re not wrong.” Echo added smiling and winking at me. 

“Enough. I have control.” Alaska snorted and shook her head. 

“Not last night you didn’t.” Everyone collectively oh’d at her sudden remark. 

“You’ll pay for that.” I threatened her with a smile. 

“You dog!” Mae yelled as she attacked me in a hug. 

“Easy. Four of them have a hangover.”

“I don’t give a fuck! It’s about time. I was so tired of you dancing around it.” She smacked my arm before pulling Alaska out of the chair and into a death grip hug.


	20. Alaska

I stared at Levi for help. He finally pulled Mae off and sat her down in a chair. I rubbed my neck from where shed been squeezing it from her hug and grabbed my coffee mug to refill it. 

“Why is everyone so happy this morning? I know why three of them are but what the fuck?” I complained as I poured the rest of the coffee in my mug. 

“We’re just happy he finally got the balls to claim you.” Echo said laughing as she ate a sausage. 

“I didn’t think you ate those, ya know since you don’t sleep with them.” Cyrus joked elbowing Echo lightly, she glared at him as she aggressively bit into the sausage. 

“I’ll eat what I want.” She growled. 

“Can I talk to you guys in private?” Chris asked as he rushed in through the door pulling me and Levi with him outside. 

“What’s going on? You make me spill my coffee I’m gonna kick you in the dick.” I threatened attempting to keep my coffee in the mug. 

“What’s going on is Charles and Daniel are up to something. I think Daniel let one of Dixon’s men go the other night, he’s been super secretive since then and has been acting really sketchy.” Chris sounded concerned. 

“What do you mean?” Levi asked getting serious. 

“I think he’s been working for Dixon the whole time. When you two killed him he got pissed.” 

“Bring him to the basement.” Levi commanded going back inside. I stared after him before looking at Chris. 

“What’s he gonna do?” I asked. 

“I don’t know but I don’t like his tone.” Chris answered before running off. 

I went inside, set my mug on the counter and went down to the basement. I looked around. In the middle of the room was a chair, with metal cuffs for your wrists and ankles, a long table, the length of the wall littered in what looked like torture weapons. I stood at the base of the stairs staring at everything. 

“What. The. Fuck. Is this?” I asked pointing to the chair. Levi spun around shocked. 

“Umm.. You weren’t supposed to see this.” 

“Then you should’ve locked the door.” I furrowed my eyebrows at him in slight anger. 

“I know. Look, I don’t want you down here or even in the house when he brings Daniel here.” He placed his hands on either side of my face as he spoke. 

“Oh hell no. You are not gonna have all the fun while I sit around bored somewhere. My ass will be right here.” He laughed and kissed me. 

“Fine, stubborn ass. Stay here there.” 

Suddenly the basement door was kicked open and Daniel came tumbling down the stairs. Levi picked him up by his shirt collar and strapped him into the chair. I sat on the stairs watching. 

“Tell me the truth!” Levi demanded has he cut a line in Daniel’s face. 

“Go to hell!” He screamed back. 

I stood up, taking the knife from Levi and set it on the table. I picked up a pair of vice grips and an axe. I set the axe against the chair and clamped the vice onto one of his fingers and tightened it till his finger turned purple. 

“How long did you know Kyle was alive?” I asked slowly twisting the vice. 

“Fuck you whore.” He sneered. I punched him straight in the face and broke his finger. He cried out in pain. 

“I’ll ask you one more time. How long did you know Kyle was alive?” I asked as I put the vice on another finger. 

“The whole time!” He cried out. 

“How long you been working for Dixon and who else has been helping you?” 

I began slowly twisting the vice cause him to grimace. 

“I’m not telling you.” I chuckled and picked up the axe holding it above his arm. 

“Tell me, or you lose your arm. Next will be a leg, then an ear, an eye, then your life.” 

“You’re fuckin crazy.” He snapped at me. 

“Yeah. And you fucked with my best friend and my life multiple times. So talk or I’ll murder you .” I began to bring the axe down when he cried out. 

“Ok! I’ll tell you everything!” 

Levi came over, taking the axe from me. 

“Start talking Daniel.” He demanded tossing the axe to the side. 

“Charles started it. He was pissed that Luke kicked him out of the pack when he took over. Him and Dixon planned everything. They seen Kyle hiking and began stalking him, playing with him as if it was some sort of game. We kept him confined to that little area. Then you came to town and ruined everything. It would’ve been easier for Charles to take Storm River over if Levi was still single. He told us to kidnap you and try to kill you, but Dixon had too much fun torturing you both. When you killed him I got mad and told Charles because he took too long to carry his plan out.” 

I couldn’t help myself, I broke his other finger and grabbed the knife from Levi, holding it to Daniels throat. 

“Give me one good fucking reason I shouldn’t slit your throat here and now.” I fumed, my hand shook with anger. 

“Because if you kill me Charles will kill you. Hell do anything to become alpha.” I smiled and dropped the knife. 

“Guess I’ll have to kill him first.”

I walked up the stairs and out the front door heading over to Mae’s house with Levi and the others calling after me. I barged in through the front door. There he was, sitting on the couch watching tv. All I seen was red.


	21. Levi

I ran after her as fast as I could. I had to stop her before she did something stupid. By the time I reached the top of the basement stairs I seen everyone else running out of the house. I followed them towards Mae’s house. 

“Laska stop!” Kyle screamed as he ran after her. 

We all came to a screeching halt when a loud thud was heard from inside the house. I froze, my heart hammering to a stop in my chest. I pushed past everyone and into the house. 

They both were laying on the floor. Blood pooling beneath them. I rushed to Alaska’s side and picked her head up. She smiled at me weakly. 

“What were you thinking?” I asked, tears pooling in my eyes. 

“I had to protect my best friend and you.” I laughed a little and shook my head. 

“It’s my job to protect you.” She laughed weakly and placed her hand on my cheek, I held it there relishing her touch. 

“We protect each other.” Her eyes flirted closed and her breathing slowed. 

“She needs a hospital!” I yelled looking at everyone. 

“I’ll get the truck.” Echo said running off. Kyle walked in and dropped to his knees next to her. 

“I spent twelve years with him. I never knew any of it.” Mae spoke heartbroken and angry. 

“It’ll be ok. He got what he deserved.” Cyrus said putting a gentle hand on her shoulder. 

“Take care of Alaska. I’m gonna burn his body, whether he’s alive or not.” Mae said coldly as Cyrus help her carry Charles’ body outside. 

I carefully carried Alaska out to the car as Echo waited for us in the driver seat. As soon as we were in she sped off doing ninety all the way to the hospital. She pulled up to the doors letting us out. I carried her in and immediately she was taken from me and rushed into the back. 

Everything passed by in a blur. The nurses kept asking me if I need medical attention, Echo, Kyle and Luke kept looking at me concerned. It felt like an eternity til a doctor came out for me. As soon as I seen him walking over I stood up fearing the worst. 

“She flatlined on is a few times but, we managed to get her stabilized. She lost a lot blood but, she’s gonna make it.” I smiled and let out a sigh of relief. 

“Can I see her?” I asked hopeful. 

“You can. I’ve asked the nurse to give you a clean shirt. She’ll show you to her room as well.” He said before walking away.

We followed the nurse down the hall and into a room. She was laying on the bed hooked up to oxygen, a heart monitor, an IV dripping a saline solution and a blood bag. I quickly changed into the scrub top I had been given and collapsed into a chair next to her bed holding her hand. 

“She’s gonna be ok.” Echo smiled as she stood by my side. 

“I’ll call Mae and let her know.” Kyle said as he walked out of the room. 

“I feel like I’m partly to blame for this. I’m so sorry.” Luke apologized looking absolutely forlorn about the situation. 

“Don’t. You did what was best for your pack and you had some who didn’t like it. It’s normal. Don’t apologize for others ignorance.” I replied looking at him. 

“I still feel bad.” 

“You can feel bad all you want. But don’t apologize.” He nodded his head and wiped his nose with a tissue. 

Kyle came back in the room with coffees and sandwiches. 

“I wasn’t sure what everyone wanted but I thought you might be hungry. And I know you want to stay up for when she wakes up Levi. I hope I made your coffee right. I was guessing the whole time.” He said bashfully as he held out a bag and drink carrier. 

“Thank you.” I muttered as he handed me a coffee and a sandwich. 

Hours passed without her even making the slightest movement. Cyrus and Mae joined us at some point but, I was too focused on her and her breathing to notice. I never touched the sandwich, I only drank the coffee they kept bringing me. Eventually they all left for the night leaving me alone with her. 

“Please, wake up.” I whispered rubbing her hand. 

Daybreak I was still awake watching her unconscious form for any signs of life. The nurses and doctor came in to check her throughout the night, always asking if I wanted anything to which I politely declined.

“You haven’t slept yet have you.” She asked opening her eyes to small slits. I jumped when I heard her voice. 

“No I haven’t slept. I’ve been waiting for you sleeping beauty.” She laughed as tears slide down my cheeks. She reached up with a shaky hand and wipes them away. 

“Stop crying you big baby. You’re supposed to be the strong one right now.” She giggled. 

“How can I be strong when I thought I was going to lose you?” She gave me a lazy smile 

“It’s gonna be hard to get rid of me. You’re stuck with me til the day you die.” I smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead. 

“Are you done doing stupid shit? I can’t take anymore of these heart attacks.” 

“I mean, as long as all threats are gone. Then yeah, I’m done being reckless.” 

The door creaked opened and Mae poked her head in. She quickly rushed in when she seen that Alaska was awake. She threw her arms over her in a hug. 

“I’m so glad you’re awake!” She cried as she stood up. 

“I’m sorry about Charles.” Alaska whispered swallowing the lump in her throat. 

“It’s ok. He wasn’t the greatest partner anyways.” Mae smiled as she rifled through the bag she brought.

“I brought food. I didn’t think you guys would want hospital food. I also brought coffee that Kyle was supposed to be bringing up.” She muttered as she looked towards the door. 

“Sorry. I almost dropped it… oh my god your awake!” He quickly set the drink carriers on the counter and rushed to Alaska’s side hugging her. 

“Who else did you bring?” She asked staring at Mae. 

“Only him. The others were still asleep.” She shrugged her shoulders as she handed me a container of food. 

“Did I ever tell you, that you’re too good to us?” I asked smiling as I opened the container. 

“I know.” She spoke cheerfully. 

We ate and chatted happily. The hospital wasn’t too happy about Mae being Alaska food but ultimately didn’t care as long as she was keeping it down. They brought her an apple juice and crackers in case it upset her stomach. The others eventually joined us around noon. 

Watching them interact with Alaska was the greatest thing. I knew they got along from day one so they’d have no problem getting along when she stayed for good. It made me extremely happy to see her smile and laugh.


	22. Alaska

I spent two weeks in the hospital and many more days recovering at home. Levi hardly let me do anything even though the doctor told him to let me do things for myself to help build my strength back up. But, Levi and Kyle wouldn’t let me do anything. 

I spent most of my time being carried around because I was “too fragile” to walk. When they weren’t looking I would do laps around the coffee table, or laps around the bed when Levi was still downstairs. Kyle was arranging for our things to be brought up here from Georgia so we had our own personal belongs and to have a feel of home with us as we adjusted to our new lives. 

The months passed and I was slowly allowed to do things. Summer in Montana was beautiful, I spent a lot of time outside on the deck while Levi renovated the house, adding rooms and redoing rooms. I wasn’t allowed to help since I broke my ankle falling down a hill a few weeks ago. My tan line was gonna be absolutely horrid and completely off. 

“Are you still out here?” Mae asked walking out with two glasses of water. 

“Yeah. Levi doesn’t want me around all the dust and debris so I’ve been banished outside while he’s working.” She nodded her head as she sat took a seat next to me. 

“Makes sense. So? Have you heard?” I looked at her confused. 

“Heard what?” 

“Luke’s gonna ask Kyle to move in with him and his pack.” I raised my eyebrows in surprise. 

“Good. They deserve all the happiness.” I smiled as took a sip of water. 

“Yeah. They’re too cute not to have all the happiness in the world. Besides you and Levi that is.” I giggled as I leaned forward to fix my pillows. 

“Yeah. Well, there’s no happiness here right now. I hardly ever see him, he’s always working on the house. Can I come stay with you till he’s done?”

“Of course. I’ll go pack you a bag.” She beamed as she jumped up and went inside. 

I stared out into the woods admiring the the sun shining through the leaves. As much as I love Georgia I was falling in love with Montana and so incredibly happy that I chose to stay. I had nothing back home, no job, no boyfriend, no family, nothing but me and my tiny apartment. 

I spent a month and a half at Mae’s helping her out as much as I could. Echo finally brought Olivia around, she seemed happy to have her girl back. Echo left the room to go help Mae with dinner leaving Olivia and I alone in the living room. 

“Thank you so much. I had no idea how to tell her she wasn’t as good as she thought she was.” Olivia smiled as she leaned closer. 

“Oh, you’re welcome. I-I didn’t know she told you.” I laughed nervously. 

“I asked her where she learned how to do those things from and she said you gave her a few tips.” 

“Oh well. Ya know, I do what I can I guess.”

“What are you two talking about?” Echo asked suspiciously as she carried drinks in. 

“Nothing. I was thanking her for helping our situation.” Echo turned red and looked so embarrassed. 

“You’ll be fine. You’ve had worse.” Mae chided as she set a tray of food down on the table. 

“Shut up!” Echo cried out defensively. 

We spent the night munching on popcorn and watching movies. I wasn’t sure what time it was when I finally went to lay down in Mae’s guest room, there was no way I was limping home. 

By the time I was finally allowed back into the house without any help Levi had build three rooms, two more bathrooms, another living room, and added a sun room off the side kitchen. He still babied me when he thought I was doing too much and straining myself. 

“Careful. You can’t be on your ankle for so long. Go put it up.” He scolded pointing me in the direction of the living room. 

“Shove it, I can do this.” I snapped reaching above my head for a plastic cup. 

“Fine. But, when you hurt yourself don’t come crying to me.” 

He sat at the counter keeping an eye on me. I sighed and gave up trying to grab it. I turned and looked at him.

“Okay. Fine. I need your help. I can’t reach the damn cup.” 

He chuckled and walked over to me. He lifted me up onto the counter and stood between my legs. 

“How about we do something else?” He asked nuzzling my neck, and placing soft kisses on it. 

“But I want tea.” I whined trying to push him away. 

“Tea can wait. You left me here alone for over a month.” 

“So. You didn’t let me in the house while you were working. Sucks to be you.”

He kept kissing my neck and shoulder as he ran his hands up my thighs. 

“Mmm. That’s not how this works.” He whispered, voice husky with lust. 

Before I could say anything he had me tossed over his shoulder heading towards the stairs.


	23. Levi

I held her as she slept on my chest. Her breathing even, and controlled. I smiled to myself. I was glad that Kyle got lost on Storm Mountain, I probably would’ve never found her, would’ve never known she existed, or how perfect she was. 

I climbed out of bed as quietly as I could, gently laying her head on the pillow. I pulled the blankets over her shoulders before I left the room. I snuck downstairs to the sunroom and opened the desk drawer. There it was the little black box I had been hiding from her the past few weeks. I smiled to myself as I closed the drawer and started making breakfast. 

We were sitting at the table having a nice quiet breakfast when she furrowed her brows and looked at me. 

“What?”

“What did you do with Daniel?” 

Her question caught me off guard. I wasn’t prepared to answer that this early in the day. 

“Umm.. Well, he uh… he died.”

I stammered over my words. She hummed in response and went back to eating her breakfast. 

“What’d you do with the body?” She asked, looking at me through her eyelashes. 

“Chris took care of it. Are you done with your plate?” She smiled and giggled softly. 

“Don’t try and change the subject Levi. I have a right to know.” 

I sighed and sat down. 

“You do. Chris took his body, cut him up into pieces, and burned him. Cyrus helped so I know it got done.” She leaned back in her chair and folded her arms over her chest. 

“Ok. What about Charles’ dead body? I know Mae said she’d burn it.” 

“She did. Cyrus helped with that as well. They took the ashes and tossed them into the river. Anything else you wanna know “ 

She gave the most mischievous smile I had ever seen. 

“Yeah, one more thing. Why do you keep looking at the ring box in the desk out in the sun room.” 

She spoke so calmly, like it wasn’t a big deal as she stood up from the table and taking care of her plate. I stared at her in shock, mouth slightly hanging open. 

“What… what do you mean?” 

“You know what I mean. I seen you put it in there the day you got it, I know you look at it every morning when you get up. I’m not stupid.” She bit into a piece of sausage as she looked at me. 

“No reason. I’m just holding it for a friend and wanna make sure it’s still there.” 

“Mhm. Whatever you say love.” 

She smiled at me before she walked out of the room. My heart beating erratically in my chest and not for a good reason. She knows. She knows about the ring and I just lied to her. I’m a dead man walking. 

I called Mae praying she’d answer. As I listened to the rings I quickly thought of another place to hide the ring. 

“Do you know what time it is asshole?” She answered irritated. 

“Yeah I do. She knows. She knows about the ring. What the fuck am I gonna do?” 

“Calm down for starters. Has she seen it?” 

“I don’t think so. She said she knows it’s there and that I keep checking on it. I told her I was holding it for a friend.”

“Moron. Just bring it over here and I’ll stash it somewhere. And, let’s just hope she didn’t look at it yet.” 

She hung up before I could say anything. I grabbed the ring box and headed over to Mae’s. 

I walked up her porch steps. She was sitting outside, coffee in hand glaring at me. 

“I’m so sorry.” I muttered holding the box out to her, she took it and put it in the blocker of her robe. 

“Shove it. Now go before I kill you. I haven’t finished my coffee yet.” 

I placed a quick kiss on her cheek and jogged back to my house. 

I could hear the shower going when I walked through the front door. I ran upstairs, undressing along the way. I quickly climbed in the shower before she could protest. 

“Why are you in here? I was enjoying the peace.” She smiled as she spun to look at me. 

“Why? I don’t know. Maybe because you’re wet and naked, and I have no self control.” 

“No, you don’t. But I’m done in here so. Now it’s just you.” 

She teased as she got out wrapping herself in a towel. I waited til she was gone before I placed my forehead against the shower wall. I closed my eyes and took a few deep calming breaths. I’m so screwed if she seen the ring before I could ask her.


	24. Alaska

I waited downstairs for Kyle to get here. We had plans to go shopping in town, we both were getting a little cabin fever from not really doing too much since all the craziness settled down. As soon as the front door opened and tackled him in a hug. 

“Good morning to you too.” He chuckled hugging me back as he caught himself from falling backwards. 

“Let’s go. I gotta talk to you.” I said as I pulled him out the door. 

“Ok. You don’t gotta pull my arm out of its socket though.” He complained pulling his wrist out of my hand. 

“Sorry is just ready to get out for a few hours.” I apologized as I climbed into his car. 

“It’s fine. What’s so important that you couldn’t have said anything in the house?” He asked as he drove down the road. 

“I found the ring box.” 

He almost drove off the road. He looked at me with wide eyes. 

“No shit?”

“No shit. He took it out of the house after I said something.” 

“Well damn. Guess I know what we’re gonna look at today.”

“What?”

“Wedding stuff you idiot. You gotta start getting an idea of what you want.” 

I laughed and stared at him. 

“That’s what Pinterest is for dummy.” 

“You and that damn Pinterest. Can we at least look at dresses today then?” 

“Fine. But I want to shop for other things today as well.” 

He agreed to spend no more than an hour in the bridal store. He lied, we spent two hours just looking at all the dresses. He forced me to try at least thirty on before deciding we could leave and go the small strip mall down the road. 

“Rude, you know that. I don’t like dresses and you had me put thirty on.” 

He chuckled before scooping some froyo into his mouth. 

“So what. At least we know to get you a simple dress and nothing too fancy like a ball gown, or mermaid style.” He spoke nonchalantly. 

“We already knew that. He hasn’t even asked yet and your already going crazy.” He smiled at me and took my empty cup. 

“You know how I am. You shouldn’t have said anything.” 

He walked away before I could respond. Bastard was right though. I did know how he was when he found out he could help plan anything. 

By the time we got back to the house it was starting to get dark out. I could see Levi peer through the window before opening the door. 

“You better go before he starts yelling at you.” Kyle joked. 

“Fuck off. Don’t say anything I don’t wanna hear some witty retort from you right now. Go home.” He laughed and nodded his head. 

“Yes ma’am. Right away.” I rolled my eyes and sighed as I climbed out and walked towards the door.

“Where have you been? I was so worried.” Levi scolded as I got closer. 

“I went shopping with Kyle. Relax.” 

I pushed past him and into the house. He grabbed my arm stopping me from going any further. 

“I need to show you something.” 

His voice had little to no emotion in it. To say I was a little bit scared was an understatement. He led me through the kitchen and out back. Fairy lights hung throughout the trees lighting the back yard, a small fire pit was glowing in the middle, and soft, slow music played. 

“What’s going on?” 

I was scared to know the answer. I had a gut feeling I knew what it was but I didn’t want to think about it. 

“Nothing. Just a romantic night by the fire. Just me and you.” 

He lead me towards the middle of the yard and sat down, pulling me onto his lap. My stomach doing flips and tying itself into knots of nervousness. 

He held me close and hummed along with the music. I slowly began to relax when he made no effort to do anything other than sit here in front of the fire. I had my head resting on his shoulder with my eyes closed enjoying the night. 

“You wanna stay here forever right?” 

He asked solemnly, catching me off guard. My body went rigid. 

“Well, Yeah. I love it here. I mean, I miss Georgia but I had nothing there. Here, I have you, Echo and Mae, Kyle’s here and finally happy with someone. Why would I ever want to leave?” 

He kissed my head and held me closer. 

“I’m just asking. I know it’s not easy uprooting your life, moving across the country for some guy.” 

“You’re not some guy. You’re the _only_ guy whose ever treated me like this. I’ve never been this happy even though in the beginning I wanted to stab you numerous times.” 

He chuckled and put his head on mine. 

“Yeah. I’m not the easiest person to get along with but, you somehow managed to make it this far.” 

I smiled. This was the first time I’d ever heard him be so sincere, and caring about me staying here.

“Are you doubting yourself and how much I love you?” 

“Sometimes yeah.” 

His sudden admission, and insecurity hit me hard. I sat so I was straddling his lap, I held his face in my hands. 

“You ever start to doubt yourself or how much I love you. Remember, I’ve killed people for you, I’ve always come back to you. I wouldn’t have slept with you so many times if I didn’t love and care about you.” 

He smiled and leaned into my touch, placing his hands over mine. 

“You’re too good for me you know that?” 

I giggled and gave him a quick peck on the lips. 

“I know. That’s why you have to cook for me for the rest of your life.”

He laughed and held me against him. 

“Don’t ever leave. Please.” 

“I promise I won’t.”


	25. Levi

I held her against me for as long as I dared. Bearing my heart and soul like that was something I had never done before. I held her out a little ways so I could see her face. 

“Why don’t you have anything in Georgia?” 

She sighed and stared down at her hands. 

“Kyle’s all I have. I have no family, friends, I have nothing down there. I only had Kyle. Here, I have friends, people I actually want to hang out with, Kyle’s happy, and… and I have you.” 

She smiled at me. I pulled her in for another hug. I new Kyle meant a lot to her when she first showed up, but I had no idea how much. She was truly alone in Georgia. 

“If I had asked you to stay, if Kyle was dead. Would you have?” 

“I don’t know. I’d like to think I would but, I honestly don’t know.”

Her voice was soft, a little sad. It made my heart hurt. I thought I had it bad, at least I’d have one night stands to kinda fill the void of loneliness, she had nothing.

“Let’s do something tomorrow.”

“Like what?” She giggled as I stood up still holding her. 

“There’s a great little swimming hole with a waterfall. We can invite whoever you want. Just a fun little outing.” 

She laughed and nodded her head. 

“Sure. We’ll make it a couple things. Kyle and Luke, Echo and Olivia.” 

“Deal.” 

I set her in the ground and went inside grabbing my phone and sending out a group message telling them where to meet us and to bring bathing suits. She ran into the house and stood in the doorway. 

“I don’t have a bathing suit.” 

Her voice was almost panicked as she spoke. I chuckled and placed a hand in her shoulder. 

“We’ll stop and get you one. I need a new one too. Don’t worry.” 

She let out a breath of relief as she relaxed. 

I spent the next morning packing lunches, an excess of water bottles, and towels in case the others forgot theirs. I woke her up at around eleven so we could go to the store before heading to the waterfall. She wasn’t happy about being woken up but trudged along anyways. 

We spent a good twenty minutes in the store just for her to try on bathing suits. I sat on the bench by the fitting rooms waiting for her to choose the one she liked most. I was absolutely bored, I tossed my head back staring at the ceiling trying to do something to keep myself from dying of boredom. 

“Ok. I have one that I like.” 

She said as she finally came out of the fitting room. 

“About time. I thought you got lost in there.” 

She glared at me holding two hangers in one hand and a hand on her hip. I was probably gonna die.

“Let’s go so I can drown you.” 

She hissed as she sauntered up to the checkout. 

We drove the fifteen minutes to the waterfall. Everyone was already there waiting for us. 

“What took you so long?!” Echo complained walking over to help grab the cooler. 

“She had to get a new bathing suit.” I replied. 

“We just went shopping yesterday. Why didn’t you get one then?” Kyle asked giving Alaska a disapproving look. 

“I didn’t think I needed one.” 

I stayed on the shoreline watching everyone else having fun. Luke sat next to me staring out into the water. 

“Have you asked her yet?” 

“No. She’s already seen the box so it’s not really a surprise anymore.” 

“You can still surprise her. Ask her when she least expects it.” 

“Yeah I can but, what’s the point if she knows it exists.”

He sighed and looked at me. 

“It’s coming up on a year since you two first met. You could do it then, or be cliché and do it on a holiday.” 

“What about her birthday. I don’t even know when that is. We’ve never actually talked about it.”

“Dude. She had a birthday while she was here looking for Kyle.” 

I stared at him in shock. The whole time she was lookin for Kyle she was putting her life in danger. What if her birthday was one of the times she’d been kidnapped by Dixon? What if her birthday was the day we found Kyle? I could feel the panic rising. 

“Relax. I’ll ask her if you want.” Luke offered as he stood up. 

“No. I’ll ask.” 

I waded out into the water. I wrapped my arms around her from behind catching her off guard. 

“You scared me.” She spun in my arms and smiled up at me. 

“I’ve got a question for you.” 

“What?”

“When’s your birthday?”

She furrowed her eyebrows at me and stepped out of my arms. 

“It doesn’t matter.” 

Her voice had a coldness too that I wasn’t expecting. 

“It does to me.” 

“It doesn’t to me.” 

She walked away from getting out of the water. I sighed and followed her. 

“Please. I’d like to do something special for you.” 

She spun and fixed me with a death glare. 

“Why? So you can propose? So you can celebrate my birthday? No. It doesn’t matter. Don’t ask me again.” 

She walked away from me and sat down in the shade of a tree. 

“What did you do? I haven’t seen her that upset in a long time.” Kyle spoke as he stood next to me. 

“I asked when her birthday was.”

“Dude. No. You should’ve asked me. She doesn’t celebrate her birthday or even acknowledge it.” 

I looked at him confused. 

“Why?” 

“She’s never cared for her birthday. Guess it has something to do with being in foster homes for most of her childhood. She told me she killed someone on her birthday last year.”

It hit me. The night she stabbed Dixon, October 26th. Kyle was there the night she killed Charles, so it had to be when Dixon died. 

“How can I make it right?” 

“Man, I don’t know. She’s your girlfriend. Figure it out.”

He walked away, grabbing a sandwich from the bag before sitting down, leaning against Kyle. I walked over and grabbed two sandwiches, bag of chips, and the fruit I had packed and made my way over to where she sat under the tree. 

“What do you want?” She growled as she stared passed me. 

“I brought you some food. Everyone else is eating, I thought you might be hungry?” 

She held her hand out for the food. I placed the sandwich and fruit in her hand before sitting down. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know you don’t care for your birthday.” 

“It’s fine. I don’t talk about my past so it’s not your fault completely.” 

“Kyle told me about you being a foster child. Can I ask why, or is that uncharted territory that I need to stay away from?” 

She sighed and set her fruit on her lap. 

“My mom abandoned me when I was six. Left me in the hospital and said she didn’t want me anymore. I spent eleven years in foster care. When I was seventeen I ran away and slept on the streets til Kyle and his mom found me. They took my in and cared for me better than any of the foster homes ever did.” 

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. I don’t celebrate my birthday because she got rid of me on my birthday. It’s a constant reminder.” 

I could hear the pain in her voice as she spoke. She picked the crust off her sandwich as slowly as possible. 

“Forget that. I’m throwing you a birthday party this year whether you like it or not. I’m gonna make you enjoy your birthday even if it’s just for one night.” 

She stared at me with a mixture of shock and horror. She almost dropped her sandwich before righting herself. 

“Please don’t. That’s too much trouble.”

I held my hand up stoping her from continuing. 

“I’m doing it because I love you and I want you to enjoy your birthday again.” 

“I hate you so much.” 

She replied laughing before taking a bite of her sandwich. 

We spent the rest of the afternoon enjoying ourselves. As threatened, Alaska tried to drown me under the waterfall. On the ride home she slept in the passenger seat. I did my best to avoid all the bumps so she could sleep. 

As soon as October hit, I began collaborating with Mae for Alaska’s birthday party. We had everything planned out by the time her birthday rolled around. There was only one thing left, to decorate.


	26. Alaska

Echo and Olivia kept me in town all day shopping, and goofing around. I knew the others were up to something and that it probably wasn’t good. 

“Can we go back? I need to shower.” 

I complained as we walked down the street trying to avoid running into anyone. 

“Not yet.” Echo replied walking into a store. 

“Come one. I know something is up back home. Just let’s go.” 

Olivia linked her arm with mine as we followed Echo through the store. 

“Nope Echo wants to do a little more shopping first. She’s on the hunt for something.” 

I sighed and let her lead me through the store as we continued to follow Echo at a safe distance. By the time Echo gave up and decided we could go home the sun was beginning to set. 

As soon as I was dropped off I went upstairs and showered. I enjoyed the feeling of the water hitting my back. 

“Are you up here?” Levi asked as he opened the bathroom door. 

“No the shower is on all by itself.” I replied shutting the water off. 

“Hush. I laid out some clothes for you. Hurry up and meet me downstairs!” 

I rolled my eyes as I dried my hair with the towel. I stepped and and stared at the dress on the bed. I shook my head and poked it out the door. 

“I’m not wearing a dress!” 

“Yes you are. Mae wants you too. You don’t want to hurt her feelings after she decorated all day and spent so much time in the kitchen cooking and baking.” 

I sighed and returned to the room. I stared down at the dress as it laid there mocking me. 

“Just tonight you bastard.”

I mumbled as I slipped the dress on. It was floor length, simple but elegant. I made my way downstairs. I made eye contact with Levi as soon as I was halfway down the stairs. He had on dark jeans and a nice shirt. 

“She didn’t make this a fancy thing did she?” 

He chuckled and shook his head. 

“No. She just wants everyone to look nice.”

I sighed and took his hand as we walked to Mae’s. It was a quiet night, the crickets chirping and stars shining. I smiled to myself, I could care less about the fact that it was my birthday. I got to see Levi semi dressed up. 

As we rounded the corner of Mae’s house everyone shouted happy birthday and hugged me. I smiled and laughed. Multicolored fairy lights we strewn across her yard, there was a banner, and balloons tied to her porch, a table set up with food and cupcakes. 

“You shouldn’t have.” 

I whispered as I hugged her. 

“I had too. I can’t believe you didn’t tell us last year when it was your birthday you bitch.” She scolded. 

“I had other things going on so I didn’t actually notice it.” 

She gave me a disbelieving look before she ran off yelling at Cyrus to not mess with anything. She was trying so hard to keep everything perfect. 

As the night went on I had managed to smash a cupcake in Levi’s face, he got frosting on my cheek and licked it off. Everyone was laughing and having a good time. I was sitting on the porch eating food when I seen Kyle rush to Levi talking animatedly about something. 

“What’s going on?”

I asked Echo as I started to stand. She pulled me back down into my seat. 

“He probably dropped something or needs help with something. Ignore him. Relax.” She smiled at me. 

“No. Somethings going on.” I stood up and walked towards them. 

“What’s going on?” I asked, stopping their conversation. 

“Nothing sweetheart.” Levi smiled as he placed his hands on my shoulders. I looked at Kyle who was as nervous as I’d ever seen. 

“Talk. Now.” I demand shoving Levi’s hands off me. 

“Hey little girl.” 

I recognized that voice. I turned in the direction of the voice and stared in shock at who was standing there. Tears immediately filled my eyes. 

“Mom?”


	27. Levi

“Mom?” 

Alaska asked incredulously. Her face had gone pale. I placed a hand on her shoulder and she flinched slightly before patting my hand. 

“I went to see you in Georgia and Kathy said you were up here in Montana.” The woman said giving Alaska a small smile. 

“Go. To. Hell.” Alaska’s voice was stern, more solid than before. 

“Alaska Rose!” The woman yelled out placing a hand over her heart in mock offense. 

“If you don’t leave, I’m going to stab you in the fucking face.” Kyle grabbed her left arm to keep her from doing anything. 

“I can’t believe you’re talking to me like this.” 

“Are you fucking kidding me! You abandoned me in a hospital nineteen years ago and you expect me to welcome you back with open arms. You’re out of your fuckin mind.” 

I could feel her vibrate with anger. I tightened my grip on her shoulder. I felt the others gather behind us, prepared to keep Alaska calm or to hold her back. 

“I’m sorry. I was young and scared.”

“Six years old. You had time to raise me, I knew who you were, and I remember everything you did. You’re nothing but a junkie who rather get her fix than take care of your daughter. I don’t need you now and I didn’t need you then. I’ve done just fine on my own. Go back to whatever rehab you came from and stay there.”

Alaska was clenching and unclenching her fists as she spoke. Anger rising in her voice. 

“I came to apologize.” 

“I don’t want your apology. It’s too late for that. Stay out of my life and don’t you dare ever come back.” 

She shook mine and Kyle’s grips off as she shoved past her mom and into the night. Her mother stood there staring after her before sighing and looking at the ground. 

“How dare you even think you can come back and everything would be ok.” Kyle accused. 

“I just wanted to apologize.” She mumbled. 

“No. You don’t get to apologize. She’s finally, truly happy and you come along and ruined it.”

I left him to bitch at her mother as I ran after her. I could see her walking in the moonlight a few yards ahead. I picked up speed and pulled her into my arms. As soon as she realized it was me she broke down crying. 

I carried her back to the house and helped her out of the dress. We sat on the couch underneath a blanket as the tv played in the background. I continued to hold her, she kept her face buried in my neck. 

“Good. You guys are here.” 

Cyrus said relieved as he carried a cooler into the house. He set it down next to the recliner as he took a seat. I felt Alaska lift her head slightly. 

“I got alcohol.” 

He sang holding up a bottle of Jack. She reached her hand out waiting for the bottle. 

“You can have that one. I’ve got another. You want a coke?” 

He asked holding a can out to her. She took it and cracked it open. She took a big swig of Jack before washing it down with coke. She coughed and shook her as the alcohol hit her. 

“What’s going on at Mae’s?” I asked repositioning Alaska so she stayed covered.

“Clean up. Olivia had to take Echo to the hospital, she broke her hand after she punched Alaska’s mom in the face. Kyle lost his shit on her and made her cry. Um.. I think him and Luke are comin over after they help Mae clean up. I stole the alcohol and pop and snuck over here.” 

Cyrus smiled as if he won the lottery. 

“Good. I hope she feels like shit.” Alaska mumbled as she took another big swig of Jack.

“Me too. I’m sorry she crashed the party. At least it was awesome til she showed up right?” 

Cyrus asked. I could tell by his face he was hoping he didn’t overstep his bounds. 

“Yeah. It was nice til she showed up.” 

Alaska replied setting the empty coke can on the table and holding her hand out for another. Cyrus opened the can before handing it to her. 

“Next year we’ll have security.” 

She laughed a little at his comment before drinking some of the pop. She kept her head on my shoulder until she took a drink of either the Jack or coke. 

“Aye! I heard the party was here!”

Echo called out as she walked in, hand wrapped in a bandage.

“How bad was it?” 

Alaska asked, words starting to slur. 

“Not too bad. I broke my finger and busted a knuckle breaking her face.” 

She smiled in victory as she sat on the floor taking the bottle from Cyrus. 

“Where’s Olivia?” 

I asked looking towards the door waiting for her to walk in. 

“She went home. She’ll be by tomorrow to check on me.”

I nodded my head and listened as the three of them talked amongst themselves. Alaska stayed curled up on my lap the whole time, not attempting to move. 

“I’m gonna stumble home. I’ll leave the goods here.” 

Cyrus said as he stood from the chair. 

“Be careful.” 

Echo replied as she drug the cooler closer to her. She set two cans of pop on the table for Alaska before closing the lid. 

“Should you even be drinking?” 

I asked as I lowered the bottle of Jack from Alaska’s lips before she could drink too much, earning a dirty look from her. 

“They didn’t give me any pain killers so I’m good. I should probably go to bed though, Mae worked my ass off earlier.” 

She laughed as she stood up, a bit wobbly. She bid her good nights as she took the rest of her bottle with her. Alaska drank the rest of the Jack before slamming a can and a half of pop. 

“You ready for bed or do you wanna sleep by the toilet?” 

I asked trying to keep the laughter out of my voice. 

“Mmmmm. Can I just sleep here?” 

“No. You're practically naked and I’m not gonna take the risk of someone walking in and the blanket not being on you. So the bed, or the toilet.” 

“The bed.” 

She mumbled and she attempted to stand. I caught her before she fell forward. I picked her up and gently carried her to the bed. As soon as her head hit the pillows she was out. I covered her up with the blanket and place the garage can from the bathroom next to the bed.


	28. Alaska

I woke up with a killer headache, and my stomach rumbling. I quickly ran to the bathroom emptying whatever was in my stomach into the toilet. I heard Levi rush in after me, holding my hair back. 

“You ok?” He asked through a yawn. 

“Can you get me some tums and some water?” I asked as my throat burned. 

I sat on the floor, resting my head against the wall as I waited for Levi to return. I wrapped my arms around my stomach and applied light pressure. 

“I’ll make some greasy food if you want?” He asked as he came in holding his hand out to me with water and tums. 

“Sure.” I muttered as I downed the tums and some water. 

I stood on shaky legs and walked into the room to put clothes on. I made my way downstairs as slid into a kitchen chair placing my head in my hands. 

“Rough night love?” Levi asked in a joking manner. 

“Fuck off. Why’d you let me drink that much?” 

“You deserves to unwind after that surprise, I didn’t know you’d get so fucked up.” 

He set a plate of eggs, bacon, sausage, and biscuits and gravy in front of me. He sat across from me with his own plate. I stared at the food, my stomach churned but I pushed through and slowly began eating in hopes of it helping to settle my stomach. 

“Oh god. I hope you have food.” Cyrus groaned as he stumbled in holding his head. 

“Yeah. You want an Advil?” Levi asked getting up. 

“Please bro.” Cyrus whispered as he made himself a plate and sat next to me. 

Levi handed him some Advil and juice before he sat back down. We ate in silence, as no one wanted to talk after the amount of alcohol we consumed the night before. I pushed my plate away and laid my head on the table. 

I felt someone tap my hand. I looked up and saw Levi holding out two pills for me. I took them and downed them with my water. I put my head back on the table as I waited for the pills to kick in. The back door opened and closed softly as someone entered. 

“Wow. It’s dead in here.” Mae noted as she leaned against a kitchen chair 

“Two hang overs.” Levi replied shoving my plate back towards me. 

“Oh. When did she get drunk?” 

“Dumbass over there stole the alcohol from the party in a cooler and brought it over. Even Echo partook.” 

“So, that’s where my alcohol went too.” Mae said accusingly. 

“I’m not sorry.” Cyrus laughed. 

I stood up and went up stairs towards the bedroom. I flopped down on the bed, curling up on my side. I closed my eyes trying to fight back the nausea that threatened to overtake me. 

“Do I need to bring you up some jugs of water?” Levi asked as he laid next to me, being the big spoon. 

“Probably. I might take a bath and see if that helps. I haven’t had a hangover in so long, I don’t remember how to cure them.” 

He laughed as he crawled back out of bed. 

“Rest, and lots of water.” 

I groaned and got out of bed walking into the bathroom to run myself a bath. I sat on the side of the tub waiting for the water to get warm enough. 

_Why? After all this time did she have to show up? Why did Kathy have to tell her where I was?_ I thought as I slipped under the water relishing in the warmth. I was so consumed by the intoxicating aroma and the warmth that I hadn’t even noticed that Levi had returned with an actual jug of water. 

“You relaxed enough?” He laughed as he poured the jug into a water bottle. 

“No. Come join me.” I purred sticking my foot out of the bubbles. 

“Ok.” He set the jug and the water bottle on the sink and quickly stripped out of his clothes. 

He got in behind me and held me against him. I rested my head on his chest with my eyes closed. He rubbed my arm and kissed the top of my head. 

“So, Echo broke your moms nose, cheek bone, and chipped a few teeth.” He spoke softly. 

“Mmm. Good. She deserves worse.”

“Yeah. Well, she comes here again and she’ll have more than Echo punching her in the face.” 

He sounded so protective, and serious it was cute. I couldn’t stop myself from laughing. 

“What’s so funny?” 

“Nothing.” 

He poked my sides til I told him why I was laughing. As soon as I told him he started complaining about how when he’s serious it’s not suppose to be cute, it’s supposed to scary. 

I spent the rest of the day nursing my hangover, refusing to leave the house much less the bedroom.


	29. Levi

I kept an eagle eye on her over the next few weeks. I could tell that her mother showing up was hard on her, she spent most days sleeping and drinking whatever alcohol she could get her hands on. Kyle was over every day trying to get her out of her funk, nothing seemed to work. 

I stood in the kitchen watching her as she sat on the couch in the living room. I looked over as the door opened and Echo walked in with Olivia and Mae behind her. 

“She still sober?” Mae asked as she glanced at the clock. 

“For now, yeah.” I replied with a sigh. 

“Good. We’re taking her out.” Mae spoke as she stood next to me. 

“She needs some girl time.” Olivia said as she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. 

I watched as she tossed the bottle at Alaska who jumped and glared at her. They engaged in an animated conversation before Olivia dragged her upstairs. I turned to Mae and asked. 

“What do you have planned?”

“Just taking her out. Ya know, go shopping, get food, regular stuff.” 

“Be careful. Don’t let her buy any more alcohol.”

She nodded her head. I watched as the three of them drug her out of the house against all of her protests. As soon as they were gone I began picking up the house, throwing out all the alcohol I found so she wouldn’t have any when she got home. 

Five hours went by and no update from them, no text message, nothing. I began to get worried when my cell phone rang. I picked up without looking at who was calling. 

“Yeah?” 

“Echo’s been arrested!” Olivia yelled frantically into the phone. 

“What happened?” 

“I don’t know. I was with Alaska inside a store looking at some clothes and Mae came in and dragged us outside.”

“Where are you right now?”

“Umm.. Uh.. By the ice cream shop. Hurry!” She hung up before I could say I was on my way. 

I jumped into the truck and sped into town. I threw the truck into park and ran across the road. Echo was screaming at someone I couldn’t see as the police were trying to get her into the cruiser. 

“What’s going on?” I asked one of the officers who was trying to keep the crowd back. 

“I’m not allowed to disclose the events.” 

I rolled my eyes and pushed passed him and towards Alaska as he yelled after me. I pulled her into my arms and held her as close as I could. 

“We have to get her out of this.” She mumbled into my shirt. 

“What happened?” I asked holding her out in front of me. 

“I don’t know. I was inside. Mae said Echo was fighting and that we had to help her stop it.” 

Mae jogged over to us from her spot with two officers. I could tell by her facial expression that it wasn’t news I wanted to hear. 

“So. Her mom is also going to jail. Echo will be held for a few hours til she calms down.” 

“What all happened?” I asked as I pulled Alaska back into my arms so she couldn’t go anywhere. 

“Her mom showed up. Echo and I were outside when she walked up asking to speak to Alaska. I told her to go away and she shoved me. Echo shoved her back, they had some words, she punched Echo in the face and she lost it. Then the cops showed up and you know the rest.” 

I felt Alaska go rigid in my arms as Mae told me what happened. I rubbed her back in an effort to calm her down. She wrapped her arms around me and grabbed handfuls of my shirt as her breathing became ragged as she cried. 

“Ma’am. We’ll need to to sign a witness statement.” An officer said to Mae. 

“Yeah. Can he take the other two home?” She asked gesturing to Olivia and Alaska. 

“Yeah. We have more than enough witnesses.” 

I thanked him and lead them across the street to my truck. I helped them both in before driving all of us back to the house. 

Olivia sat with Alaska in the living room while I brought them water. I sat on the couch and held Alaska while we waited for Mae to come back. No one dared say anything, I could feel Alaska shaking. I pulled a blanket over us just as Mae walked in the front door. 

“Well?” Olivia asked as she stood up. 

“She’ll be out later they wanna keep her for some questioning. But she’s not being charged with anything.” 

We all sighed and relaxed a bit. 

“What about that thing that calls herself my mother?” 

Alaska voice was quiet, and shaky as she spoke. 

“She’s being charged with assault, and disorderly conduct. As far as I know she’s gonna spend some time in jail.” 

Before anyone could say anything there was a knock at the door. Mae opened it and gestured someone in. An officer stood in the doorway as he took his hat off. 

“I just wanted to let you know that Heidi won’t be able to bother you anymore. She’s got some warrants that are putting her away for quit some time.” 

As he spoke Alaska poked her head up as he spoke. She eventually stood up hugging herself. 

“Will she be staying in the state?” She asked Tightening her arms around herself. 

“No. She’s being extradited to Florida.” 

“Good.” 

Alaska left the room and went into the kitchen. I followed her and wrapped my arms around her and kissed her head. She spun in my arms and wrapped her arms around me as she cried. 

“It’s ok. She can no longer bother you.” 

I did my best to reassure her, and to let her know I was there for her.


	30. Alaska

Three years has passed since I first came to Montana. I had found my friend, found my better half, and found some amazing friends. Given everything that we all had been through from being kidnapped to my long forgotten mother showing up. 

It was late June when we decided to get married. We’d been engaged for two years and was finally making our lives a more permanent thing. I was excited to finally take Levi’s last name later this afternoon. 

Mae walked into the room and placed a hand over her mouth. 

“You look absolutely beautiful.” She cried as she walked over and took a closer look at me. 

“I’m so nervous though.”

I admitted as I smoothed my hands down the dress. The bottom half of the dress was a light grey color while the top half was white. I had flowers tied into my hair, and black ballet flats on. 

“Don’t be. It’s just another day.” 

“Yeah. Let’s get this over with. I want out of this dress.” 

She laughed as she led me outside. I could see everyone standing around talking amongst themselves. I could just faintly see Levi standing up in front of everyone talking to Chris and Cyrus. My heart began to beat faster at the sight of him. 

“Ready?” Mae asked as she took my arm. 

“Yeah” 

We spent the night dancing, and having fun. I had never been so happy. I finally had everything I had ever wanted out of life. A family, friends, and an amazing husband. 

We spent our honeymoon traveling for four months before returning home. Three months of being home no one dared to stop by and visit, too afraid to walk in on us naked or in the middle of sex. Mae would leave food on the front porch for us so we never cooked anything.

Two years into our marriage I found out that I was pregnant. I had no idea how to tell Levi. I had Echo and Mae help me decorate the living room with baby things before he got home from patrol. I was so nervous and scared as to how he would react. I had Mae stay as support for me to lean on. We stood in the middle of the living room as he opened the door. He stood in the doorway staring in shock at the scene before him. 

“What’s all this? Why is there baby stuff scattered around the living room?” 

He asked slowly closing the door and staring at us. 

“You’re gonna be a dad.” My voice cracked as I spoke. 

“No way. You’re like two days early for an April fools joke.”

“She’s not kidding.” Mae said as she held out my pregnancy test. 

He took it, stared at it for a few minutes before looking at me then back at the test numerous times. 

“You’re. Not kidding.”

He was shocked and sat in the chair. I squatted in front him and held his hands. He stared at me for a few minutes before smiling. 

“Guess I need to start decorating one of those extra rooms huh?”

He asked laughing lightly. I giggled and put my head in his legs. He rubbed my back before sitting on the floor and wrapping his arms around me. 

We spent months getting the room ready. By the time our daughter came the room was done, and ready for her. Everyone made sure we had everything we could ever need, she was spoiled from day one with gifts, and love. Mae, Echo, and Olivia spent almost everyday at our house doing household chores and cooking for us while we took care of Liz. 

I had been so blessed since I came to Montana. There’s days where I thank Kyle for getting lost in the mountains. If I had never come looking for him I wouldn’t have found everything my life had been missing. I was not only searching for my friend, but for the things my life lacked. My search was finally over.


End file.
